Warming her heart of Ice
by Moonshine Wish
Summary: Sakura Mikan enters the school at age 15. She lets no one in but Nobara. She isn't the sweet, happy, or bubbly character but cold and closed off. Natsume gets interested in her. Will he be able to find out what she's hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**Moon: Hello to everyone reading this! This is my first Gakuen Alice fanfic. Please enjoy it! Also I don't own anything.**

Hotaru's POV

Five years ago I left for Alice Academy. I left Mikan my best friend. She use to send cards but it stopped two years after. What happened Mikan? Then our homeroom teacher Narumi came in wearing a princess costume.

"Good morning, everyone!"

No one replied. "Well then, today we have a new student with us."

Then everyone perked up. New students were rare. "Come in Mikan- chan!"

I looked up. Mikan? What's she doing here? She walked in but was different than I remembered. Her hair was in low pigtails, her eyes were closed, and she changed the uniform. The jacket and shirt ended at her elbows, the blue skirt was black, and wearing combat boots. Also, she cut the jacket so it ended a few inches below her chest.

Mikan's POV

I waked in the classroom and kicked Narumi hard. "I told you never to call me that," I said in a icy tone.

Then he slowly got up. "A-anyway this is Sakura Mikan. Treat her kindly. I'm just going to go to the nurse. Free period." Then he went holding his stomach.

Then everyone started asking questions.

"What's your Alice?"

"Why are you're eyes closed?"

"What class are you in?"

"Got a boyfriend?"

"What's your star ranking?"

I opened my blood red eyes. (She's wearing contacts.) I was about to answer the questions but then I saw someone that I knew was here.

"Imai-san, how are you?"'

"Mikan, what happened to you," she asked as she came toward me.

"I grew up. And realized that you're studying to be the best to go home so, I just didn't want to bother you."

"You're being stupid." Then she took out a gun and shot it. "Baka!" It was fast but I caught it with no difficulties.

Everyone's eyes widened. No one had ever caught it.

"Mikan…"

"Imai-san I would prefer if you didn't address me in such manner."

She looked hurt. I'm sorry Hotaru but I don't want you to get caught up in my mess.

"Oi, new girl." I looked up to see a boy with messy black hair holding a manga book.

"What?"

"So what is your Alice?"

"Might as well tell right now. I have the nullification and SEC Alices."

By the look on everyone's face they don't know what those Alices are. "With one I can nullify anyone else's Alice and with the other one I can steal, erase, and copy Alices."

Then everyone looked scared. "Don't mess with me. By the way what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you that," he asked in a rude voice.

"Because I answered your question," I said it just as rude with a glare.

"Fine. Hyuuga Natsume." He closed the book and he had blood red eyes.

"And to answer the questions that I have heard I will only said it once. Dangerous class, Special star, and no boyfriend."

Then all the boys started asking me out. It was so annoying that I made an ice dagger and threw it.

"Never said I haven't copied anyone's."

No boy came near me for the rest of the period. The bell rang. Time for math. The teacher's name was Jinno. It was so simple I tuned him out and listed to some music. Then several moments later a fist banged my desk.

"Sakura! Pay attention!"

I looked at him emotionlessly and continued to listen to my music. When he was about to yell again I interrupted him.

"The answer is 52,781.5231."

He looked shocked and said nothing. As did the rest of the class. Are they that stupid? Then rest of the day went smoothly with no accidents. I made sure that no one was near me. I can't do that again. When night fell I went out to the forest. There Persona stood.

"How was your first day?"

"Wouldn't you know?"

"So what do you think of the Black Cat?"

"He is rude and seems like a playboy. He also looks like he needs to take a break from missions."

"Then you will take his place?"

"Haven't I already?"

"Your mission is to steal a certain person's Alice in the AAO."

"Which person?"

"Kagura Mitsuki. Here is her information."

He threw a folder that I caught. "Good luck Bloody Rose."

I slipped on a black mask with a white bloody rose on one side. The mask hid my eyes and covered everything except my mouth.

"Don't need it." Then I used an Alice stone to teleport myself.

Two Hours later.

"Here's her Alice stone."

Then I threw it to Persona. He examined it. "Good work. See you tomorrow."

"Another mission?"

"No, abilities' classes. I have someone I want you to meet."

"See ya then."

Then I headed to my dorm. When I got there I noticed that I was next to Hyuuga. Great just great. I opened my door and quickly got changed into pajamas. Then sat on my bed and took out the locket that I hid under my clothes. When I opened it and saw the picture I started to cry softly. It was a picture of my parents. The last one I had. I still can't believe that I was the one who caused their deaths. Mamma, Daddy, Please forgive me.

**Moon: Well, how was it? Good, bad, rushed, okay, or terrible? Please R&R it helps to know someone's reading this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moon: Hey time for another chapter. Remember I don't own anything.**

Mikan's POV

I woke up early. Went to the bathroom and noticed my contracts were misplaced. So, I took them out which revealed my chocolate brown eyes. Then put them back in and got ready for the day. When I went to go get breakfast I noticed that Hotaru was already there. She seem to have notice me because she said,"Sakura-san."

"Morning," I said in a cold voice. Then sat down and poured a cup of tea.

"Mi- no Sakura-san, what happened to you," She asked looking at me.

"I found out something."

"What could you find out ab-. "

I stood up and left Hotaru and an almost full cup of tea. It was 6:30 I decided to explore.

Natsume's POV

I was sitting in my sakura tree. Thinking about the new girl. She's very interesting. But she seems to be hiding something. I mean she made Imai actual show her feelings. That's pretty rare. So are her Alices. Then I saw her wearing the uniform she personalized, with her low pigtails and blood red eyes.

"Oi, New girl."

She looked up at me. "What Hyuuga," She spat out in a cold tone.

"Congratulations you're one of the only girls who haven't swooned at the sight of me."

"Why would girls swoon for you? You're annoying, rude, and a playboy."

Before I could reply. She said, "Besides it's better to be in the crowd then stand out."

Then she immediately left. I'm pretty amazed that she said that. She stands out a lot. She really is interesting. When it like it was about 7 I climbed down from my tree to get some breakfast. When I got there I noticed that Ruka, Imai, and everyone else was there. I sat down and started eating my eggs. There I noticed that Imai wasn't eating. This is strange, because she eats more than anyone I've ever seen.

"Hotaru, aren't you going to eat," asked Anna.

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh… Sakura left you," said Kokoro.

Then Imai hit him with her baka gun 10 xs.

"Is she really that important to you," I asked her.

She just nodded.

Class Time Still Natsume's POV

Persona walked into the room and announced that we have a new student.

"Is it Tsubasa," Rui asked quickly. (Person from manga if you don't know who this is)

"Is it Cool Blue," asked Hayate. (Again dude from manga)

"NO! Everyone meet Sakura Mikan."

Mikan's POV

I walked into the room. The first thing I noticed was that Hyuuga was there.

"Mikan."

I looked over to where Persona was. Beside him was a girl with light blue hair and blue eyes.

"This is Ibaragi Nobara."

I walked up to her. "Nice to meet you." I put my hand out.

She hesitantly took it. "You two will be partners for missions. Now don't destroy anything while I'm gone."

The Persona left. "Can I call you Mikan-chan," Nobara asked.

I gave her a small smile. "As long as I can call you Nobara."

She nodded happily. Then a boy with shoulder length hair patted her on the head.

"Isn't that good that you have a new female friend Nobara?"

She nodded again. Then the boy stuck out his hand. "I'm Rui. Please take care of her."

I took his hand. "Alright."

"Hey what's you're Alice?"

"SEC and nullification."

"New girl."

I looked over to where Hyuuga was sitting. "What?"

"You do missions?"

"Doesn't everyone in this class go on a mission?"

"Yeah."

"So, yes."

Then I heard Rui whisper, "What a cute couple."

I looked at him. "Screw you."

The rest of class went well. Hyuuga didn't talk to me so everything went alright. I was surprised when Nobara said that she didn't really have any friends outside of the dangerous class. When we went to go to lunch. Everyone stayed away from us. When Hotaru saw me she looked very sad. But this is for the best.

"Mikan- chan?"

"Sorry Nobara I was just thinking about something."

"Okay."

I continued eating my lunch. But paused when I saw that she was stuttering.

"Yes Nobara?"

"Um… Mikan on Saturday will you come with me to central town?"

"Sure. "

She smiled. "Thank you."

Next Day!

"Good morning class," yelled the gay teacher in a dress with frills.

No one answered. "Before we get started we need to assign a partner for Mikan-cha"

Then I gave him a glare. "I mean Sakura-san." Then I raised my hand.

"What do I need a partner for?"

"For helping you while you're here."

"But I know where everything in school is. I know what to do and what not to do. "

"Yes but you still need one. Now who would like to be her partner?"

Immediately one millisecond after, all the boys except Hyuuga were raising their hands.

"Let's see. How about…Natsume!"

Then the entire class yelled, "No!"

"Natsume's already my partner," yelled a blonde haired girl.

"Luna-chan maybe it's time for Natsume to have a new partner." (I have no clue what Luna's hair color is. If you know please tell me)

"B-b-b-but!"

"So what do you think Natsume do you want to be Sakura's partner?"

"Don't care as long as it's not a fan girl."

"Then Mikan please sit next to your new partner."

I walked to the back of the classroom. The "Luna" girl tried to trip me but I kicked her leg so it hit the desk.

"Ouch! Sensei! Sakura hurt me!"

"Your fault for sticking your leg out."

"Luna please go to the nurse. Now."

She just walked before she left she mouthed to me bitch.

"Now let's start Romeo and Juliet!"

Everyone groaned. "At the end of next month we will give out a play to the entire school."

Then some people started to pay attention. "We'll draw slots. To decide the parts. Here are the girls' parts and here are the boys' parts. Everyone please line up to choose one."

Then everyone except me and Hyuuga rushed up to get the part that they wanted.

"Not going up," he asked.

"Don't wanna. Hate acting."

When everyone came back to their seats. Narumi said, "Who didn't choose a part?"

Then he noticed that me and Natsume didn't have papers then forced us to grab one.

Mine read Juliet. I hate my luck.

"Okay now who has the slip that says Romeo and the one that said Juliet."

I raised my hand and a blonde haired boy with blue eyes raised his hand.

"So Sakura-san and Ruka-kun."

**Moon: You guys probably thought it was Natsume but you're wrong! The only part of the play that I'm going to type out is the balcony scene and when they die because I haven't read the entire play yet. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moon: Hello everyone! It's time for a new chapter! I don't own anything. Enjoy! **

Mikan's POV

"Can I switch with someone? I suck at acting."

"Yeah she can have my part!"

"Or mine!"

"Switch with me!"

This Ruka guy is as popular as Hyuuga.

"Sakura must do the part she's the only one who won't change the costume to make her chest bigger."

I twitched my eye and threw some ice daggers the made it so Narumi was attached to the board. Then I saw in the boys' minds of me wearing a skimpy costume and froze them.

"But what about Imai?"

"She's Juliet's understudy."

I didn't feel like staying the rest of class. So, I got up and jumped out of the nearby window. Then went to a cherry blossom tree and slept on one of the branches.

Natsume's POV

After Sakura jumped out the window the ice melted.

"Since Sakura jumped out the window, we need someone else to practice with Ruka. How bout Imai?"

She just nodded. "Then grab a partner and start practicing for the rest of the period."

I didn't do anything. I don't have an important part with speaking lines so I went to see how Ruka is doing.

"Romeo, Romeo where for art thou Romeo," Imai said emotionlessly.

"Imai can't you show more feeling?"

"No. If you don't like it practice yourself." Then she stood and left.

Then I followed her. When she was outside the building she asked," What?"

"Why can't you show feelings? These are the lines you have to memorize."

"Would you want to show feeling when your once best friend suddenly changes?"

I didn't say anything. A tear fell from her eye. "She was my very important friend. I asked Koko what she was thinking but he said that couldn't. She used to be happy always smiling. She use to send me at least 10 letters a week"

"What happened?"

"She stopped. When I asked her what happened and she just said she found out something."

Then I said," Ruka come out I know you followed too."

Then Ruka came out with his bunny looking concerned. Then I left. Before I said, "Good luck." Ruka had a crush on Imai for two years. He's really slow.

Hotaru's POV

I just cried. My emotionless mask fell. Then I felt an arm around me.

"It's okay. Just let it out." I recognized the voice as Ruka's.

When I was done. He was still there. I gave him a small smile. A real one. "Thanks." Then I kissed him on his cheek.

"Um... Imai will you um…"

I heard from Anna that Ruka liked me. Then I guess that I started to fall for him. I guess she was right great couples were once enemies. That describes me and Ruka perfectly.

"Yes."

They we both smiled at each other.

Mikan's POV

I smirked. Good boy Ruka. He should have confessed a long time ago. Liking someone for two years. I'm so glad that I copied a memory Alice. Hotaru might stop wondering what's going on with me now. Then I realized something I needed to ask Narumi if I could go to Central Town this Saturday. I jumped out of the tree and to the class. Then I felt something.

"What Persona?"

"Normal meeting place."

"Is Nobara going be there too?"

"Yes."

"Later."

I walked away. But before I got far enough. "Does she know?"

"No." I continued to walk. When I got back to the classroom Narumi was surprised. I walked up to him.

"Gay-sensei can I have permission to go to Central town on Saturday?"

"Alright! But you must go with your partner."

"Fine."

I started to walk away. "But you can't tie him up!"

I snapped my fingers. Drat!

After Classes!

I knocked on Hyuuga's door. He came out looking really tired.

"What do you want idiot?"

I ignored that. "Can you can to Central Town with me?"

"I never thought I see the day where the person colder than Imai asks me on a date."

"I'm not. Nobara invited me to go and Narumi said that I needed my partner to be in Central Town."

He thought about it for a minute. "I will if you tell why you changed."

"How would you know I changed?"

"Imai."

"Look just go and I won't tell Nogi about your condition."

I started to walk away but Hyuuga grabbed my wrist. "Let go Hyuuga."

"Don't ever tell Ruka about that. How do you know anyway?"

"Will you go to Central Town on Saturday?"

He nodded.

"For a genius you're stupid. Mind reading."

I started walk into my room before I got in I said," Don't involve yourself with me anymore than you need to. You don't need to know what happened in the past."

At those words I felt my voice crack. I quickly went into my room.

Natsume's POV

I watched her go in her room. What did she mean? Not only is she cold but confusing. I will find out what she's hiding.

8:30 Mikan's POV

I went out to the Northern Forest to the normal meeting place. There I saw Nobara and Persona.

"You were almost late."

I said nothing and looked over to Nobara. She seemed that she was never a scared little girl, her expression was as cold and hard as ice. Her eyes were completely emotionless. So this is the other side of her?

"Go to the AAO's biggest resource facility and destroy it."

We nodded. I slipped on my mask as Nobara slipped on hers. She and I used an Alice stone to teleport. When we got there I set the building on fire. When anyone who was in there left, Nobara threw large ice daggers. Then I used my doppelganger Alice and the me's used different Alices to demolish the building. When we were done we teleported back.

"You're early."

"It was very simple."

"Well, go back to your dorms. Good night."

I looked to were Nobara was. She was gone. I ran to my dorm and got ready to go to bed. Then I noticed the date. Maybe it's time to ask my uncle when we're going to visit the graves.

**Moon: Done for now. Please R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Moon: Hey time for another chapter. Remember I don't own anything.**

Mikan's POV Saturday

I feel like I need to do something. I got up. Today was the day Nobara and I were going to Central Town! I went to my dresser and choose black short shorts, a white tee with a black heart with wings, and my regular short jacket. When I was done dressing I made sure that my contacts weren't mess up. Then I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to see Hyuuga.

"Can you be any slower?"

"Can you be a gentleman?"

"No."

"Then shut up and let's just go. You don't need to be with me all the time so the faster we get there the faster we can get away from each other."

Then we walked to the bus stop saying nothing. At the bus stop we saw Nobara wearing a simple white tee, light blue skirt, a dark blue jeans jacket, and black knee high boots.

"Mikan-chan, why is Natsume-kun here too?"

"Unfortunately for me this guy is my partner," I said while pointing at Hyuuga.

"Sakura-san."

I looked behind me and saw Nogi and Imai holding hands.

"Good morning, Imai. Nogi."

Lucky for me the bus arrived so I didn't have to talk to them anymore. The bus ride there was very quiet. When the bus stopped we all got off. Imai went to go sell an invention of hers and Nogi followed and Hyuuga went who knows where.

"So where are we going to go first Nobara?"

"Um… There's a cute clothes shop that I normally go to. Should we go there?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Do they have any black clothing?"

"Yeah, a lot."

"Well then let's go."

She smiled and nodded. Then took my hand and led me there. The shop was an average size. It didn't have a name. In the window display there were different styles of Lolita. When we went in I noticed that the store decorations were different pieces of colored ice. Mainly flowers, snowflakes and stars.

"Is anyone here," asked Nobara.

Then a girl with pink streaked silver hair wearing a sweet Lolita dress came.

"Nobara It's been a while. Who's your friend?"

"This is Sakura Mikan. Mikan this is Tarento Mitsukai she and her sister Mitsuki run this shop."

"Nice to meet you," I said while shaking her hand.

"You too. Do you guys want to see some of our new designs? Mitsuki is making some ice accessories right now but she should be done soon."

"Sure."

She grabbed a few outfits. The first had a black and blue plaid skirt with ice shards at each side and a longed sleeved black top. The second was a violet frilly skirt and white short sleeved with a violet cherry blossom at the bottom. The last one was a dark blue dress. It had a black frilly ribbon at the waist and the ribbon was at the top of the dress, there was an ice snowflake at the top left.

"They're cute as always."

"Thank you. Mikan what do you think?"

"They're really cute yet gothic. You and your sister are amazing."

Then a new voice said, "Thank you."

I looked to see a girl with blue streaked sliver hair wearing a gothic Lolita outfit holding a tea set. Then she set the tea down on a table near some couches.

"Onee- chan you're done already?"

"Yep. It's nice to meet you Mikan."

"So you're Mitsuki."

She didn't answer. She was looking at me very carefully. "You might," she muttered.

"Um… what did you say?"

"Nobara do you remember that dress I showed you?"

Nobara thought for a minute. "What about that dress?"

"Can I borrow Mikan?"

Then I said," No."

"Please I just need you to try something. Do it and whatever you get today is free."

I could use some new clothes and I only have to try it. "All right."

Mitsuki smiled and dragged me to the back room.

15 minutes later.

"Do you think she's alright?"

"Nobara she's just trying on a dress. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I was right!"

They both looked toward the back room. "Great. Now can I take it off? I'm not fond of long skirts!"

"First, show Mitsukai and Nobara."

There was a groan. Then Mitsuki came out with Mikan. I was wearing a white strapless floor length dress. At the waist there was a light pink ribbon, from the ribbon little pink cherry blossom flowers were hung. I was also wearing a pink ribbon around my neck with lace bracelets.

"Mikan-chan you look so cute!"

I blushed. "Amazing! That dress doesn't fit anyone."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when we just made that dress every girl practically fell in love with it and no one actually fit it, not even the skinniest girls."

"Weird."

"Mikan-chan you should wear that dress to the masquerade ball that's in two months."

"Nobara, I-"

"We have a mask to go with it."

Then Mitsukai ran to the back room and came out with a white mask with cherry blossoms at the ends and petals that went around the eyes.

"I don't think I can even afford this dress. How much is it?"

"Well-"Mitsuki was interrupted. The door opened. She quickly pushed me to the back room.

"Where are your new outfits," asked a snobby voice. Koizumi!

"Here," one of the twins said.

I heard a ruffle of cloth. "_This_ is the best you can do? These clothes are horrible!"

"Well if you don't like them then why are you here?"

"I want to try that cherry blossom dress again."

"Didn't we tell you already, YOU CAN'T FIT IT?"

"But I lost weight! I have to fit the dress now," she whined.

"Go now before I freeze you."

"Or I make you pay for all of the clothes you ripped in the past."

I heard someone scoff. Then the door opened and closed. Mitsuki came in.

"Mikan you should change before someone else comes in."

15 minutes later.

"Mikan-chan, which clothes do you want?"

"The ones that they showed us."

Then Mitsukai came up to us with two bags. Then handed one to me and one to Nobara.

"Thank you for coming. These are for free."

"I know that you promised Mikan-chan but I should pay."

"It's a gift for visiting."

"Thank you very much."

"Please visit us again!"

Then we left the shop. We were just wandering before we saw a crowd.

"What's this store Nobara?"

"This is the Howalon shop. When you taste one you can't help but feel happy."

"How much is a box?"

"30 rabbits for the largest box."

"Hmm…"

"Wanna try some?"

"I guess."

Then Nobara and I got in line. When the person in front of us saw us he ran. Weird.

600 seconds later.

When we got to the front Nobara and I both ordered a large box. She opened the box and took a bite out of one, then smiled. I opened the box and ate one. I felt like I ate a rainbow or something that's very sweet like…. Hmm I don't know.

"Mikan-chan is it good?"

"Yeah it tastes really good."

She smiled.

"Now where shall we go?"

For the rest of the day we just wandered around. Nobara showed me about every store that was there and what places were good to eat at. I wish this could go on but after if there is happiness then there must eventually be sadness.

**Moon: So that's it for this chapter. Please R&R! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Moon: I don't own anything. Please enjoy.**

Two weeks after Mikan's POV

As I was spacing out in math again. A person with long black hair came in.

"Sensei, sakura Mikan needs to go the high school principle."

"Fine, Sakura go!"

I went with the person."So who are you?"

"Akira Tonochi. So you're the famous Sakura Mikan. You're so much cuter than they say. Will you do it with me?"

"Shut up, old man. Why the fuck would I?"

He got mad. "Old man? I'm only eight years older than you!"

"Yeah you're old. I'm still a teenager and you're in your twenties."

"Why you brat!"

"I've been called worse."

I noticed that we were in front of my uncle's office. "Later." I opened the door and walked in.

"Mikan."

"Oji-san."

"Do you know why I called you here?"

"First cut out the seriousness. It reminds me of Jin jin."

Then he went up to me and gave me a bear hug.

"You know what day is in two weeks right?"

I nodded. "The day Mama and Daddy died. But I'm Juliet for Narumi's play."

"I've already talked to Naru about it. It's a day before we go."

"Is that all you wanted to talk about? Because I don't feel like hearing Jin jin talk."

"Mikan, are you even paying attention in class?"

"But it's too easy."

"You should at least pretend to listen."

"At least I don't send a clone to class."

Then he thought for a minute.

"True. So how are your missions?"

"Easy."

"What's hard for you?"

I thought about. "Hmm… sleeping in and… not having feelings."

"I wonder if you can act like you use to again."

"That is impossible. By the way Oji, does anyone in this academy have the life Alice?"

"You know that only one person has had that Alice and –"

"They suddenly disappeared one day."

"You should go back to class now. Second period ended."

"Later. "

I went out of his office and then teleported to my next class. The rest of the day just slipped by.

Next morning.

I woke up at 7. Was I really that tired? I got ready and went to go eat breakfast. When I went to eat, quite a few people were eating already. As I got breakfast more people came in. Should I skip breakfast? But I didn't eat much at dinner last night… Then I sat down an empty table. When I was almost done the house robot mom, Takahashi came in with mail. When she was done, Luna was bragging very loudly about a dress that her parents sent her.

"It's a one of a kind dress specially made for me! The jewels are real too!"

Spoiled rich bitch. Then Koizumi noticed that I didn't have any mail like everyone else had and of course she walked up to me to say something.

"What's this Sakura? You parents probably forgot about you and the only reason you're here is that they sold you to this academy. Or they jus-"

I froze her from the bottom up but left her head unfrozen. When I was about to hit her she winced waiting for a punch that never happened.

"You don't know my parents so don't talk about them like that," I said in a chilling way. Then I walked away as I walked the ice slowly melted. How could she know?

Natsume's POV

"You don't know my parents, so don't talk about them like that."

Then Sakura walked away. Hmm… that was interesting. I opened the letter that Aoi sent me:

_Dear Oni-san,_

_Are you doing well? Father was getting worried since you weren't sending letters. We are doing well right now. Father also wants to know if anything interesting has happened. Please write back soon._

_Love, Aoi_

I think I'll write something later. Anyway back to what happened, why was Sakura the only one who doesn't get mail?

"Imai-"

"50 rabbits to know."

Now she's back… I handed her the money. She looked around. "Mikan doesn't have parents. She has her Grandfather but for him not to send anything is weird. He loves Mikan a lot," she said softly so no one could hear her.

I walked out wondering if I should skip. Then I saw Sakura at my sakura tree. I went up to her and nudged her to see if she was awake.

"What do you want?" Her voice seemed almost kind. It still had a cold edge to it but it was also like she wanted to cry.

"I don't wanna cry over something so stupid. Honestly, I don't care if my Grandfather doesn't send me anything really."

I just sat down on the other side of the tree not saying anything. Minutes went by before she spoke again.

"How much do you care for your sister? You seem to have gone though a lot just to for her."

I looked at her angrily. Why ask about my sister? She gave a small laugh. "Don't give me that look. But I guess you really have a reason to live."

I went over to her side. "What do- "Then I realized that she was gone. What did she mean reason to live? She really is confusing. Now that I think about it why do I care anyway?

Mikan's POV

I teleported somewhere near the high school division. So now I know his reason. I don't want anyone to suffer anymore. I want Natsume to be happy and living when he gets out. Wait, did I just refer to Hyuuga by his first name? I went in the classroom, took out my iPod and drowned the world away. I got bored so I opened a book and started reading it. About half an hour later, after Narumi said that it was another free period I saw two girls, one with pink curly hair and another with straight blue hair. I put my book down and took out one of my earplugs.

"What,' I asked in a cold tone.

"Sakura-san, can you help sew costumes for the play?"

"No, I would just slow things down. I'm bad at sewing."

"But Hotaru-chan said that you made a Mikan doll for her."

"That is a terrible example um…. Umenomiya-san. The doll's head was an orange I think."

"Still, please Sakura-san we need all the help we can get the play's in two weeks."

"I'll help."

"Thank you so much Sakura," they both said while bowing.

Then they took me to the home economics room.

**Moon: All done for now. Oh… and I'm sorry for getting the school uniforms mixed up (refer to 1****st**** chapter) I forgot to see if 15 year olds are in the high school section or not. Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Moon: Hey everyone. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I don't own anything.**

Mikan's POV

In the home economics room there were many kinds of fabrics, lace, ribbons and string. Everyone there was working on something. Sewing the dress together or thinking of a design.

"Ogasawara-san, how many outfits have you finished?"

"Um… about ten I think. That's why we need a lot of help."

"Is Imai helping?"

"Her inventions make sewing the outfits together easy."

"Why don't you get more people?"

"No one else wants to do it."

"Do you guys know about the store with no name? It has cute clothes and a dress that no one can fit."

Except me.

"Yes! Every girl loves that store. But they would be too busy."

"I'll be right back," I said then teleported to the store.

Mitsukai looked very surprised when she saw me.

"Do you need something Mikan-chan?"

"I need you and Mitsuki to help make some costumes."

"Already done," Mitsuki said holding some outfits.

"Can you two help make the rest of the outfits? We're on a tight deadline."

"Sure but can you pay us?"

"We'll talk."

They both went near me and we teleported back. Ogasawara-san was shocked. As was everyone else.

"Are they?"

I nodded. "This is Tarento Mitsukai and Tarento Mitsuki."

"Hi," they both said. Then they looked around the room and walked up to Ogasawara. "Nonoko-san right?"

She nodded eagerly. "It's an honor!"

"Now what do you think about these?"

She put the outfits on something she made of ice. "They're beautiful!"

"Now let's get started!"

Mitsuki was helping with the parts of the outfits while Mitsukai went to go get more people to help. I was helping by sewing the designs. I stopped for a moment to look at Mitsuki. She was sewing so fast and the results were beautiful. Her fingers are almost like magic.

"Mikan?" I looked at her. "Please continue working the sooner we get done the better."

Then Mitsukai came in with a bolt of fabric and a few more people. "Great job, Mitsukai. Can you start sewing the back up Juliet outfit?"

"Got it."

Many outfits later.

"Minna, thanks for your work," said Umenomiya.

"Tomorrow the class will fit their costumes to see if there needs to be any adjustments."

Everyone went out. Except a few people who wanted to talk to the twins.

"Are you going to be making dresses for next month's Masquerade?"

"Of course. We already have a few designs that would be good."

"Is the Sakura dress still available?"

"Well, we have it but someone already claimed it. She's going to wear it at the Masquerade."

Wait! I never said that I'll go to the Masquerade! I'm going to kill them.

"Well, we best be going. We'll see you all tomorrow."

Then they waved good bye and went to their store probably. Then I heard Luna brag about something. Was she actually helping?

"I'm the one who fits the sakura dress and I'm planning on wearing that one or the one that I got this morning."

"Koizumi-san, Can you really fit the dress", asked Umenomiya-san.

"Of course I can! I'm not fat like Sakura!"

Everyone turned to examine me. "Koizumi, Don't drag me into your conversations. Especially, pointless and stupid ones such as this."

"Just admit it, you're ugly and fat. I bet that the only reason why boys want to be with you is because you used a pheromone Alice on them."

"I personally don't care what you say about me and at least I don't wear so much make up or wear clothes that practically scream slut like you."

She looked angry. I looked at the time. I wanna take a nap before my mission. I teleported to my dorm, ignoring whatever Koizumi was saying to me. I quickly fell asleep when I got on my bed. My dream was the past.

_I was only 5, surrounded by a sea of flames. I screamed," Mama! Daddy!" _

_I heard Daddy's voice. "Mikan!"_

"_Daddy!" I desperately looked around for them. Then someone pushed me out of the flames. I looked it was Mama._

"_Mikan, Run! It's too late for us!'_

"_No!" Tears started to fall down my younger version's face." You can't be gone! You can't leave me!"_

_The flames eventually died. I saw two burned bodies. I went to one of them. "Mikan, we are always with you."_

"_No! Don't say that you two are going to live! It's going to be okay!"_

"_Mikan, dear please smile I want to see you smile before we go."_

_I smiled through the tears. "Mikan, Don't worry. We'll be together…"_

_I shook their bodies. They weren't moving. I cried more. Mama, Daddy, I'm sorry! If I hadn't had a nightmare… If I knew how to use my Alice... If I wasn't an Alice… None of this would have happened! _

_Then there were different memories flooding though. The funeral, when they erased my memories, when I found out. _

I woke up with sweat on my face. Every time I dream why is it always that nightmare? I felt my locket under my clothes. The locket was supposed to be a control device for my fire Alice. But I somehow broke through it that day.

Then I looked at the clock. It's 10: 28! Crap! I need to hurry. I quickly teleported to the spot in the Northern Forest.

"Were you sleeping again?"

"Just give me the mission and we'll talk later."

"There's more fire in your eyes. What happened? The past came back?"

"Give me the freaking mission or I will murder you."

"Steal someone's Alice. His name is Reo. You should easily know who that is. He is in the AAO's HQ."

"Simple enough."

"I except that you be back in 1 hour at the most."

"Fine."

I put my mask on and teleported. Reo… I've been wanting to take his Alice for a while. This is going to be amusing.

20 minutes later.

I punched the last bodyguard unconscious and went into the room. I see five more bodyguards around Reo.

"Sakura, it's been a while, how are you?"

"Cut that crap out Reo."

"As beautiful as always with or without your mask but, with a tongue of a snake."

I froze his bodyguards and his feet so he couldn't move. Then I kicked him in his stomach. I put my hand on his neck and a stone started to form in my hand. When the stone was big enough, I was about to teleport when I heard a voice.

"Stealing someone else's Alice again… What am I suppose to do?"

I turned around. "What the hell do you want?"

"To offer you a job here."

"No thanks, I told you thousand times I refuse to work for you."

"Even if it means you get the chance to revive your parents?"

I quickly teleported before I could hear him say another word. I saw Persona holding a watch.

"35 minutes left. The stone?"

I gave him the large Alice stone. "There's not going to be another mission for a while so rest easy for now."

"How's Hyuuga?"

"I'm surprised you never ask about anyone else. He's doing better but, he could die if he's not careful with his Alice."

"That's all I need to know."

**Moon: If you have any questions or comments then please R&R! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Moon: Don't own ANYTHING!**

Mikan's POV

"I refuse."

"Mikan please put the dress on."

"No, I already told you that I don't want to."

Mitsukai was trying to get me to put on my costume for the play. I hated it. Mainly because it was a dress, had a long skirt and it was girly. The dress was red with poofy sleeves until about my elbow then it flowed out a bit, the skirt was simple, and there was gold embroidery at the waist.

"Sakura-san please try it on," said Umenomiya.

"Sakura do it or I'll show every boy these pictures of you sleeping," Imai threaten while holing the pictures.

"Fine I just have to try it on right?" I grabbed the dress from Mitsuki and went in the curtains that they put up.

20 minutes later.

"How long does it take for someone to put on a dress?"

Natsume's POV

I saw Imai and the others stand outside one of the curtains. "What are you doing?"

"We're waiting to see Sakura in her play costume," Imai said holding a camera.

"Mikan are you done yet?"

"No."

The twin with the blue streak walked in. "No! I don't wanna!"

"Mikan it looks great on you so come out and let Mitsukai see if we need to make changes!"

"No! Imai has her camera and I don't want boys to see!"

The twin came out pulling on a hand. "Can you help?"

The girls helped her and they mange to pull her out. She looked amazing. The dress complimented her eyes perfectly and faintly shows the size of her chest. She looked like an actual girl. Then she glared at me.

"What do you mean that I actually look like a girl?"

"Your chest is small and you only wear skirts for school."

Then I saw Imai take pictures and Sakura broke her camera.

"It's good but there's something off," said Anna.

"Her hair? It might look better in a loose braid."

The twin with the pink streak undid her pigtails and her hair fell down to her waist.

"Sakura your hair is so pretty!"

Her hair like that completed the look. She should wear her hair like that all the time, it looks better that way.

"You aren't helping my situation," Sakura said. The twin started to braid her hair. When she was done she held a mirror in front of Sakura.

"What do you think?"

"It works. I guess."

"Now that that's done we need to see if Romeo looks good too."

"Leave that to me."

Imai went to get Ruka.

"Hotaru! Where are you taking me?"

"Ruka, be quiet and hurry up."

"Hotaru!"

"Who said you could use my first name?"

Imai…

Mikan's POV

I hate this dress. That is what I thought as I watched Nogi get mad in his costume at Imai for taking pictures. He was perfect for Romeo. (Just imagine him in a poofy blue shirt and those pants that people used to wear a long time ago in white)

"So these costumes are good now Hotaru-"

"Don't call me that."

Mitsuki handed her 80 rabbits. "Continue." Everyone sweat dropped.

"Hotaru-chan, I need you to try on your Juliet costumes. And yes there's more than one," Mitsuki said.

Imai went in the curtain. "Natsume-kun, can you try on the costume we have for you?"

"Hn."

Then Mitsukai handed them their costumes. A few minutes later Hot- I mean, Imai came out in the same outfit as mine.

"Hmm… Ruka-san what do you think?"

Nogi was blushing. "It's… um… it's-"

"What a hopeless boyfriend."

"Hotaru…"

"It looks good on you, "said Nogi.

"Okay now can you put on the other outfit?"

Imai didn't answer and went back in to change again. Then Natsume came out in a British guard outfit with a mustache. (Can you imagine that? I can and it's funny)

"Why the hell, am I wearing a mustache," he asked irritated.

"You're not the only one the other guards are wearing them too."

Then Imai came out in a purple version of my costume. She looked at Natsume and started taking pictures of him. And so he got angry and burned the film.

"That will be 150 rabbits for burning my film," Imai said while holding out her hand.

"Why are you charging me when that girl," He said then pointed to me," broke your camera?"

"I managed to save the film. So I can just repay for a new one with the money from her pictures. So pay up," she explained with her hand still out for the money.

Then he didn't speak and just went to go change out of his outfit. "Natsume, do you want me to sell these pictures of you in a maid costume to your fan girls?"

A decent sized sack came out from the curtain. Imai took it and weighed it in her hand. Then put it in her pocket.

After everyone changed.

The twins and I went to their store after they finished up all the costumes.

"I've been meaning to ask you two something."

"Yes," They both asked.

"When did I tell you that I was going to wear that dress to a dance I don't even plan on going?"

"I thought it would be a good idea, no one would know it's you."

"And Nobara's been wanting to go too. Besides it's it time that you show everyone your gentle brown eyes?"

Did she say brown? "Yes, I did. I have a mind control Alice so I can listen to other's thoughts and make them do whatever I want. While Mitsuki has an elemental Alice."

"So basically I can use earth, air, water, and fire. Anyway, we thought that you should just play around that night and you know everyone needs to have some fun once in a while."

"But-"

"Don't say that you can't afford it. Or that you'll have a mission."

"Mikan, Onee-chan is right. Have some fun in your life. Before everything gets too complicated."

"Complicated?"

Then I noticed that we were in front of their store.

"Well, thanks for walking back with us. Say hi to Nobara for us. Good luck."

"Bye then."

I teleported to my room. Then started thinking. Should I go? Everyone will be wearing masks so… it wouldn't hurt to go… would it? And Nobara wants to go too. So what do I do? Go or not… I'll just go since Mitsuki told all the girls in class that someone was going to go in that dress. So, I'm going to the masquerade.

Normal POV At the store.

"Onee-chan," Mitsukai called.

The elder twin put her tea down. "Hmm?"

"Do you think that the fortune teller is right?"

"About what's going to happen to Mikan? Well, we can't know for sure."

"Will she really…?"

"If she does fall in love with the black cat. Then…she just might end up like that for the one she loves," Mitsuki said a bit scared.

"We couldn't stop it?"

"We can't stop love. No matter how powerful we are."

Day of the play right before it. Mikan's POV

Today's the day. I sit in my costume with my hair done reading my parts in the script. Then I heard a knock at the door. I looked behind me to see Nobara holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hello Mikan-chan. You look pretty," she said in her soft voice. Then she handed me the flowers.

"Thank you. Nobara, are you watching the play?"

"Part of it."

"I hope you enjoy it then."

"No one is allowed back here except people that are in our class," said a cold voice.

Nobara and I looked at toward the door to see Natsume in his guard costume.

"N-n-n-Natsume-kun. I just want t-to see Mikan-chan."

"Why aren't you with Persona?"

"Hyuuga I think you should chase after Imai. I saw her take a couple of pictures to sell to people."

Then he went to go hunt Hot- Imai. 'Thank you Mikan-chan. Natsume always scares me."

"No problem. I think you can stay back here to watch the play."

She smiled and nodded a thank you. "By the way Mikan-chan Mitsuki and Mitsukai said that you were going to the dance next month."

"Yeah I think I'll go. They said that you wanted to go too. Which, is the only reason why I'm going."

"They told me that if you're going to tell you that we need to go to their shop three hours before."

"Everyone to center stage!"

'Later."

She waved. Then I hurried to where everyone was listening to Naru give do your best crap and etc. Few minutes later the curtain was raised and the play started.

Scenes later Balcony scene (I'm sorry to everyone who wanted me to type the entire play and if I get any lines wrong.)

"Change to the balcony!"

I sighed and watch as they quickly changed the scenery. Then I felt Persona behind me so I turned around. "What?"

"Mission in ten minutes. Nobara's waiting too."

"I'll be there." Then I got up and ran to Imai. "Sakura shouldn't you be on stage?"

"Change your clothes and put on a brown wig."

Before she could say anything, I put the gown on her and the wig then ran with her. "I'm not going to be here from the entire scene so stand behind me and wait."

We went inside the handmade balcony. Then they curtain rose again. Nogi walked in. Then I appeared at the balcony window.

"But soft what light through yonder window breaks? It is east and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief That thou her maid art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green, And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off. It is my lady, O, it is my love! O that she knew she were! She speaks, yet she says nothing; what of that? Her eye discourses, I will answer it.  
I am too bold: 'tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, Having some business, do entreat her eyes To twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,  
As daylight doth a lamp. Her eyes in heaven Would through the airy region stream so bright  
That birds would sing and think it were not night. See how she leans her cheek upon her hand  
O that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!"

Wow… that is kinda sappy and how the hell did he mange to remember all of that?

"Ay me!"

"She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven. Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of the mortals that fall back to gaze on him When he bestrides the lazing-puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of air."

These line are really long. "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I will no longer be a Capulet."

As Nogi recited his lines, I only had three minutes left. I quickly formed an ice pick and secretly threw it at a stage light. Then ran while saying, "Good luck."

I ran to the back door to be stopped by Hyuuga. "Where the hell are you going?"

I didn't answer him and went past him. Then he grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him.

"Answer me, bloody rose."

Does he know that I'm going on a mission? I hit him with my other hand and knocked him out. Then teleported to where Persona and Nobara were.

"Late by ten seconds. I'll punish you later."

"Do you plan on going on a mission in those clothes," asked a cold Nobara.

I pulled off my gown to reveal a black tee with black sweatpants and sneakers. Then we both put on our masks.

"You both are to steal back a girl with the Alice of explosion. She is in a cell in the basement of the HQ of the AAO."

We nodded and teleported to the basement where there were about 60 or 80 guards around the entire basement. They must really not want us to take this girl.

"Freeze the guards."

Nobara nodded. Ice appeared everywhere but where we were. So all the guards completely froze were they were. We walked out of our hiding place and I kicked the door and looked inside. There was a girl that looked no older then 5 frightened.

"W-who are you," she asked in a scared hoarsely voice.

"We're from Alice Academy. And we're here to take you away from this place."

"B-but I'm not allowed to. O-or s-someone will hurt me."

"If you come with us no one will hurt you," I said in a comforting voice. I extended my hand to her. "Come on, no one will trap you in a cage like this."

Her hand hesitantly took mine. "Hold on tight." She nodded and held my hand tightly. Nobara grabbed me too then we teleport. As we teleported I unfroze the room. When we were back at the academy, we saw Persona with a watch.

"It took 15 minutes only. Put the girl in the elementary school office dorms after."

We nodded. Then Persona took out a small causal of pills and handed me three. I swallowed them. I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight. I really don't know how but the pills somehow electrocute my insides making it harder to use my Alices. I felt a shock at my chest and started to clutch it.

"Onee-chan, are you alright?"

I looked at her worried face. "I'm okay, don't worry."

I stood up. "Now let's take you to the elementary section."

She nodded. I teleported us to the office with some difficulty.

"What are you doing here at this time," asked a female voice. It was the elementary school principal. (Just think that the old one is gone or dead, or something he's not there)

"This girl was retrieved from the AAO and so she's going to be studying here," I explained.

"Then I'll take her."

The ESP held her hand out to the little girl but she hid behind me. "Sakura-san how about you stay with her for tonight?"

"It's alright but I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Then why don't you let her sleep in your room and I'll have someone pick her up in the morning."

"I think that will be fine."

"Now what's your name," she asked the little girl.

"Miku."

"Last name?"

"I don't know."

"Then Miku-san you'll start your classes in two days then. Good night."

"Miku-chan, let's go to sleep"

"Hai, Onee-chan."

We went to my room and I changed her clothes into a tee-shirt that I outgrew and let her sleep on the bed. I unfortunately couldn't sleep because of the pills so I stayed awake for the rest of the night. When it was five I changed into a simple spaghetti strapped black dress, left my hair down, and left a note, breakfast, and a change of clothes for Miku. Then I went to my uncle's office. Time to leave to visit Mamma and Daddy.

**Moon: How was it? Please read, review, and recycle. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Moon: Don't own anything. Enjoy.**

Mikan's POV

I went to my uncle's office to see him dressed in black as well. "Good morning oji-san."

"Good morning Mikan are you alright? You seem tired."

"I'm fine please don't worry about me. May we go now?"

"We'll teleport."

I nodded and then we went to the graves.

Natsume's POV

What exactly happened last night? I was trying to get Sakura from going t out. But then suddenly I was knocked out.

_Flashback_

"_Natsume, Are you alright," asked Ruka._

"_What the happened?"_

"_You were found near the back door unconscious."_

"_Where's Sakura?"_

"_I don't know, she left somewhere in the middle of the play. Why?"_

"_No reason." _

Then Naru jumped in the room wearing ballerina outfit. "Good morning my darlings! Thanks for a successful play! So it's a free period today."

"Sensei, where's Sakura," asked Imai.

"Um… she's just out for today so you can ask her tomorrow."

Then he skipped out of the room. Hmm… wonder where she could be?"

Mikan's POV

We bowed and put the essence in the pot. The Oji kneeled in front of the graves.

"My little brother and sister in law please continue to watch over us from heaven. I promise that I'll continue to watch your daughter."

Then Oji put some chocolate bread on the graves and stood up. "I'll go down first and wait for you. You must have a lot to say to them."

Then he went down the hill. "Mamma, Daddy it's been a while. "

I broke down crying. "I'm really sorry about what happened. I understand everything. It's all my fault. If I could make it so I wasn't an Alice I would. If I just knew how to control my power before you wouldn't be like this. If I could do anything to change the past I would. If I died instead of you… If I could bring you back… " Every word I said the tears grew.

"Would you really," asked a voice.

I wiped my eyes so I could see better then turned around to see a middle aged man with black hair and eyes. The AAO's president. "If you had the chance to revive your parents would you?"

"Yes."

"Then work for me. I'll give you the Alice stone that has the Alice of life and two people to transfer their life span into your parents."

"I refuse to work for you."

"Then wouldn't it be best for you just to die?"

He left before I could say anything. If I die… maybe I'll be forgiven. I made a knife then stabbed myself in my leg. I winced in pain. Then I pulled the knife out of my leg and stabbed one of my arms.

HSP's POV

Mikan's taking a long time. I would at least see her come down the hill by now. I decided to see what was keeping her. When I finally got back on the top of the hill I saw Mikan holding a knife toward her chest with her clothes were stained by blood, her leg was flooding with blood as well as her arm. Then she moved the knife closer to her chest. I ran to her and push the knife so it hit her shoulder.

"Mikan, what were you trying to do? You could've died!"

She didn't answer instead she pulled the knife out of her shoulder and tried to stab her chest again. I took the knife from her hands. "Stop that. Your parents wouldn't want you to do this."

"Mama and Daddy… I want to go where they are if I can't then at least I don't have to live carrying this sin. Oji onegai! Let me go through with this," she pleaded.

Her eyes… they're sad, pleading, with tears. I've never seen her like this. But I can't let her die. I teleported us back to my office. When there she formed a knife and tried to stab herself. But I threw the knife away from her. She kept desperately trying to form sharp object to pierce herself. Then I opened a box on my desk which contained control devices. I locked two on her wrist. She tried to take them off with no success. Then I put more devices on her ears, neck, and ankles. Good thing that only the person who put them on could them off.

"Mikan, what happened to you back there?"

She didn't answer and tried to rip the devices off. Then she finally gave up. "Oji I can no longer live with myself. So I wanted to kill myself to at least try to repay my sin. That is all I can do."

"Mikan, your parents wouldn't have wanted you to do that."

"How would you know? They're dead because of me! Wouldn't you be glad to get rid of me? Jii-chan would be happy!"

She fell crying. While crying she slowly fell unconscious because of the blood loss. I called for Nobara. The door opened. "You wanted me sir?"

"Nobara can you take Mikan back to her dorm and stay with her?"

"What happened to her? She's covered with blood."

"She tried to kill herself. I don't know what happened. We were just visiting her parents' graves."

"She can't go to school like this tomorrow."

"She's going to be like this for about a week. Please just stay with her until she's not as suicidal."

"I got it."

Then she left with my niece to her dorm. Mikan, what's wrong? It's not like you to suddenly break down.

Nobara's POV

Mikan-chan. When we were at her dorm I changed her clothes to a black two piece pajama set.

"Nobara, please let me die," a hoarsely voice pleaded.

"Mikan-chan."

Then she fell unconscious once more. I found a first aid then cleaned, disinfected, and patched up her. Then set her in bed. I'll make sure to take care of her. That's what friends are for.

A few days later.

Mikan-chan still hasn't woken up. Maybe it was all the blood she lost? Then there was a knock at the door. I opened it to reveal a little girl with short lilac hair in the elementary school uniform holding a small bouquet of flowers.

"Miku, you're visiting Mikan-chan again?"

"Hai, Noba-nee-chan. I want to make sure that Onee-chan is going to be better."

She came in the room and put the flowers in a vase next to Mikan. "Mikan-onee-chan please get well soon I have a lot to tell you."

She's a really sweet child. I took out a batch of cookies that had just finished baking. They're still a little too hot. I cooled them down to the perfect temperature.

"Miku, do you want some cookies?"

"Hai!"

She ran in the kitchen part of the dorm. I set down a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk. She started eating them happily.

Meanwhile Hotaru's POV

Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!

I kept hitting Narumi with my ultra strong Baka gun. Mikan hasn't been here ever since the play.

"Where is she? Answer the question and I'll stop hitting you."

"I don't- ouch- know- ouch- where- ouch- Sakura is."

"Hotaru why don't we go visit her dorm," suggested my money making boyfriend. I love him but I also love money. Can you blame me?

"I tried but the ice princess didn't let me. She kept saying she's not there."

"Did you get Natsume to come with you? She's scared of him."

"He said that he didn't care even if I blackmailed him."

"Um… Hotaru maybe you should stop."

I looked at Narumi he wasn't moving. "Don't worry he's still alive."

Them Ruka went to Hyuuga. "Natsume why don't come visit Mikan with us?"

"No."

Then Narumi raised his head. "Natsume-kun can you deliver Sakura's assignments to her? You are her partner and it would be bad if she falls behind."

"You do know you're talking about someone who's solved a difficult math equation with one look," I said.

"Still…"

"Fine."

Then he handed Hyuuga a small stack of paper. "Good luck!" And with that he jumped out of the door.

"So let's go I need to burn Naru after this."

We nodded and went to the dorm next to his. Then knocked. A little girl opened the door.

"Who are you," she asked tilting her head. A control earring gleamed.

"Miku who is it?"

Then the ice princess can to the door. "N-Natsume what are you doing here?"

"We're here to see Sakura," he said with a glare.

"Um… she's not h-here. S-so can you leave?'

"Then let us see the inside of her dorm," Ruka said.

"Mikan-onee-chan is sleeping."

Then the ice princess picked the girl up and closed the door.

Nobara's POV

"Miku, why did you say that?"

"Cause its true."

"Miku don't say anything about Mikan to people you don't know."

"But I know the person holding the papers. He's from ability classes."

Okay breathe Nobara. I've got an idea. Then I reopened the door to see 3 pissed off people.

"She's sleeping," the girl asked in disbelief.

"She's unconscious in the hospital. So she's sleeping."

"Then why did my brother who works at the hospital say that she's not there?"

"Um…"

"And why are you here then?"

"Can I please get a word in?"

They nodded. "Well, I thought that she was in hospital and I am here because I'm… watering her plants."

"And the girl," asked Natsume.

"I have a name."

"Well, _**Miku **_is here to play."

"Can we go inside?"

"No, it's one of Mikan's rules. No one can go in unless she wants you to."

Then Natsume dropped the pile of papers in my hands and walked away. Then I closed the door before I said, "Good bye."

I set the papers on the table. Then I went to go check on Mikan and checked the blood. There were a few nasty marks. I put on the medicine and rewrapped her. Mikan… wake up soon.

At Night Mikan's POV

I wake up to silence. It's night. How long have I been sleeping? I got out of bed and noticed that Nobara was sleeping peacefully on the couch. She must have been taking care of me. I touched me wrapped shoulder. Then went in the bathroom to make sure my contacts were in place and went to my balcony. It's really peaceful at night. Then I heard a sound.

"Hyuuga what brings you here?"

I turned around to see Hyuuga on my balcony. Why is he here? He didn't answer and it looked like he was examining something.

"When did you have so many control items?"

"I always have control items I just make them invisible."

"Where have you been?"

Since when does he care? "None of your business. I'll be going to school tomorrow."

"The wounds."

I noticed that I was careless because my arm bandaging showed. I covered them with my hand.

"Who are you?"

It was shocking to see him talk this much but what shocked me even more was the question. "Obviously I am Sakura Mikan. Why are you asking so many questions?" 

"Because you interest me. You're cold but smile for Nobara. You changed Nobara so she is more confident. You're strong. You have a flat chest and you wear a polka dot bra."

Polka dots? I looked down the top part of my bra was showing. "Perverted bastard."

"Not my fault if you show me."

"Can you go? I just woke up and I don't feel like dealing with you."

Then he went toward me and softly kissed me on the cheek. Before I could hit him he jumped on his balcony and went in.

Why did he do that?

Next morning

I was cooking some breakfast for Nobara. Now that I think about why have I been eating in the cafeteria? Oh yeah I'm lazy. Then Nobara walked in.

"Mikan- chan when did you wake up?"

"Well I've been up for a while and I thought that I would make us some breakfast," I said then put the plates down. She sat down and took a bite of the omelets.

"It's really good."

"Happy to hear that."

"Miku will be so happy to know that you're awake."

"She's been coming?"

"Almost everyday. She really likes you Mikan."

When we were done eating it started raining. Then Nobara headed to her class as I headed to mine. Both of us had umbrellas in our hands.

Classes Still Mikan's POV

Right when I sat down Koizumi can up to me. I ignored her. But sadly she had to speak.

"I know who you are."

I put my book down and looked at her. "Yes I'm Sakura Mikan and you are Koizumi."

I started to read again but she took my book. "I know that you murdered your parents and how your Grandpa hates you. I had my dad get your information."

I looked around the chattering around us had stopped everyone was listening. "You're a murder. Your parents protected you from your own flames and they died. Your grandpa hated you after that. "

I continued to say nothing."You don't deserve your uncle's kindness. You don't deserve to be in this school. You don't even deserve to be alive. Bitch. You call me a bitch but at least I haven't killed anyone."

I looked at Hotaru. "Mikan is that true?"

"Yes all of it is true. So do us all a favor and die you fucking bitch."

Then Naru hopped in the room with another gay costume. "Good morning my beautiful students! Sakura-san you're finally back!"

Then I stood up and walked to the window and jumped out the building. "Sakura class just started!"

I made myself invisible and ran under the rain. Then I came to a sakura tree and cried for what seemed to be forever.

Natsume's POV

There is something that I never expected. _She's a murder? _

"Well free period!" Then Naru skipped out of the room. Imai stood up and walked over to Luna then slapped her.

"How dare you hit me!"

"Liar, Mikan didn't kill anyone."

"You still believe that? She doesn't even treat you as a friend anymore and you protect her. I bet that you knew about that and never told her."

"Shut up."

"Which is why she doesn't like you."

"Shut up."

"Imai even though some people call you smart you're really dumb."

"Shut up!"

"Shut up both of you," I said coldly.

They both looked at me. "Natsume-kun you believe me right," Luna asked in a gross cutely voice.

"Wrong bitch. I rather believe that Anna would become Goth before I believe you."

I walk out of the room to my tree.

Mikan's POV

"Mikan are you okay?"

I looked up. It was Mitsukai holding an umbrella. I stood up with tears still covering my face and hugged her.

"Mitsukai it really hurts!"

She allowed me to cry and patted my back while saying, "Let it all out. It'll be okay."

When I finally calmed down she asked, "Mikan, do you wanna go to the store?"

I nodded. Then we left the tree. When we got to the store Mitsuki greeted us with towels. Then she got tea as I changed out of my wet clothes. When we got settled we started talking.

"Feel better," Mitsuki asked as she handed me a cup of tea.

I nodded. "Mikan explain what happened."

I told them everything. Starting from when I went to the graves. I don't know why through. Was it because we were friends or because I need to talk about it? It took a while for one of them to response.

"Mikan I think that you aren't a murder."

I looked at Mitsukai. "But I…"

Mitsuki cut me off. "You were young how were you suppose to know that your Alice can be used in your sleep?"

"But it was still my fault."

"That may be true but, for you to go to the AAO just to revive them… You made the right choice not to go. Your parents probably don't want you to die. I think that they forgive you. They did save your life didn't they?"

"Yes but I still feel the guilt. I feel like I don't deserve to live."

"Mikan everyone has a right to live. But of course there are some people who don't have that right but that's not you."

I… have the right… to be alive. Then Mitsukai spoke.

"Mikan, do you want to go back to school?"

I shook my head. Then Mitsukai got a phone out. "Then we should at least tell your uncle."

After talking to Oji about this he said that I don't have to go to school because I have the highest grades. Mitsuki went go work on something while Mitsukai stayed and talked with me.

"Hey Mikan what were you like in the past?"

"Cheerful, happy, annoying, and always immature. Then I found out that I was the cause of my parents' death and changed into this."

"Is that so? Well no one came imagine that you were like that before."

"Yeah."

"Mikan can you answer my next question being completely honest?"

"I guess."

"How do you feel about Hyuuga Natsume?"

How do I feel about him? He's annoying and perverted. But… he can be kinda nice once in a while like last night. I felt my face starting to burn.

"Mitsukai what did you ask Mikan," Mitsuki said with a dark aura around her.

She looked back and forth at both of us. Then took a deep breath.

"I want to make sure he's alive," I said softly.

Mitsuki looked confused. Then glared at her younger sister who cowered in fear.

"Mikan is a kind person."

I looked up at her. "You are kind because you're doing everything you can so that no one has to die. You are never going to be cruel because you think of others before yourself."

"Thank you that's the first kind thing anyone said to me for a long time."'

"Now I have a favor to ask of you. Can you put on some of outfits and model them for Mitsukai? They're for next week's new outfits."

"It's the least I can do for what you did for me today. But no long skirts."

"Don't worry the only outfits that are like that are the gowns that aren't even done yet."

Then Mitsuki went back to work while Mitsukai was examining each outfit I tried on.

Natsume's POV

I sit at my sakura tree to try to not get wet by the rain. Where is that girl anyway? I would have thought that if she gone anywhere then it would be here. Wait why do I care? Now that I think about it why did I kiss her on the cheek last night? Then I went to sleep without knowing it.

"Hyuuga… Wake up if you continue to sleep here."

I opened my eyes to see Mika-Sakura in front of me wearing jeans with a purple belt, black jacket and boots. She was also holding a black umbrella. Her hair was also undone and wet.

"Unless you're planning on catching a cold, then you shouldn't sleep here."

"Polka I'm touch I never thought that you would care."

She twitched in anger. "You pervert."

"Again it's not my fault you showed me."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

I didn't say anything. "Well later then."

She walked away. She is a really interesting girl. She's pretty, smart, and powerful. But she refuses to smile and let anyone really close to her. I closed my eyes and kept wondering what kind of person she was before. Then something was thrown at me. I opened my eyes again to see Polk- Mika- I mean Sakura in front of me again and an umbrella in my lap. Then I felt warmer. I touch my arm that was wet dried. I gave her a questioning look.

"You shouldn't use your Alice for useless things like drying yourself. That's it."

She left once more. She really is interesting. I opened the umbrella and held it above me. She's cold yet kind in the weirdest of ways.

Mikan's POV

It's because I don't want anyone else who has a reason and a will to live. That's why I did that. Even through they said I have a right to live but I don't have a will to live. But I can't do anything with these control items on me or I won't because of the pain it gives me.

I went to my uncle's office. He was surprised and happy to see that I've come well and not suicidal.

"Hello Oji. I'm really sorry for the way I acted last time. "

"Just don't scare me like that again."

"Oji you sound like a worried mother. But there's a reason I came. I have to do a mission tonight so can you take me control items off?"

"Of course."

He gestured for me to come closer and removed all of my items except for a few control earrings. Probably so I won't destroy anything in case I went ballistic again.

"By the way I'm not going to classes for a week or two. Later."

Before he could say anything I left. What shall I do for the next few weeks? I headed toward my dorm and at my door I saw Miku.

"Miku, what are you doing here?"

She looked at me then ran to hug my legs. "Mikan-nee-chan you're better!"

I patted her head. "I'm sorry to make you worry Miku."

She looked up at me excitedly. "I have so much to tell you!"

'The let's go inside my dorm and drink some hot coco while you tell me."

Natsume's POV

I felt someone kicking my foot. I looked at them. It was the pink streaked twin.

"I thought you were unconscious for a second."

"What do you want," I asked in a go away before I burn you tone.

"I just wanted to know if you were going go to the masquerade in a couple of weeks."

I raised one of my eyebrows in question. "No."

"Why not?"

"Don't wanna."

"Can you say at least more than two word sentences?"

"I'm not going."

"Three words, amazing. You know you should."

She left without another word. To tell the truth I am going to the thing. But I am not wearing a suit probably. The girl ran back at an amazing speed.

"You are going! Onee-chan has a suit you can wear."

Then she pulled me to her shop. I'm going to kill this girl. "Kill me and Onee-chan will tell Mikan that you like her."

Shit! Did she read my mind? "Yes I did. We're back!"

We were in a shop that was designed with ice. The other twin popped out. "I'll go get the suit."

What did I get myself into? She came out with a simple tux with a red tie. "Wait! I never said I'll go or wear a suit."

They looked at each other. "You never said that-"

"But you thought it. Mitsukai has a mind control Alice so she can read your thoughts-"

"Put thoughts in and out. Still can't believe that you like Mikan."

"When did I think that?"

"Costumes."

"Mikan."

"In a dress."

"With her hair down."

"I never thought that."

"No but-"

"You basically implied-"

"That you did."

"Do you two always do that?"

"Not always," they said at the same time.

"Putting that aside you're going right," Blue asked.

"I guess. Why?"

"Because Masquerades are always fun and who knows you might find the person you'll love forever."

"Doubt that she's going."

"But you might find someone that you like even more."

She brought the suit closer to me. "Fine how much?"

"Free and comes with a mask."

The other rushed to find it and eventually came out with a red mask with a painted black flame.

"Isn't bad to give things away for free?"

"No we always mange. "

She got a bag out and neatly put everything in then handed it to me. These two are really weird but nice in a bizarre way.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

I shrugged. "Good I guess."

At night Normal POV

Mitsukai was looking blankly at nothing.

"Mitsukai, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Onee-chan I just can't help but think that I may have endangered Mikan even more."

"Well we can't do anything about it. They were already starting to fall for each other, we just gave them a push. But she is going to go through some challenges. Some might change her forever."

**Moon: One really long chapter. I think it's about three chapters worth of reading. Well hope you enjoyed. R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Moon: Don't own Gakuen Alice.**

A couple weeks later. Mikan's POV

During the last few weeks, I've been skipping classes, hanging out with Miku, sometimes skipped with Nobara, and hung out with the twins. Everything to avoid classes, people from my class, and teachers. Now I'm with Nobara and we're going to the twins' store to get ready for the dance. We walked all the way from our dorms to Central Town since we didn't want to take the bus. People were still going to get ready for the evening. Finally we were at the store. There was no one except Mitsuki in there. They saw us and gestured for us to go in.

"Hey guys. Mitsukai is getting ready for you upstairs."

"Why do you need two hours for us to get ready to go to a dance?"

"Mikan-chan they make sure that we look perfect and you need time if you want to accomplish that."

"I know but still…"

"Don't worry about it Mikan. Now follow me."

We followed her through the room where I first changed into the dress and she led us to a door on the left which revealed some stairs. After we climbed them we saw a well lit room with two beds, dressers, and a large vanity. The walls were decorated in lace and ice. There was another door which she opened to reveal a really big bathroom.

"Mitsukai, are you in the bath tub again?"

A figure popped out from the bubbly bath. "I love bubbles."

We sweat dropped as Mitsuki helped Mitsukai dry. "I tell you over and over again don't go in the bath with your clothes on."

"But it looked so fluffy."

"Putting that aside, Mikan Nobara get in the tub first we clean you, then manicures, makeup, jewelry, and finally get dressed."

"Wait, no hair," Nobara asked.

"During the makeover, now get in the tub."

We quickly got in. As they scrubbed our faces and hair we were talking about random things. When we were dried, our hair was put in towels. Then they started working on our nails. After about 15 minutes they were done.

"What do you two think?"

I looked at my fingers. The thumbs were white with jeweled flowers and the other fingers were white as well with jeweled petals going across each finger. Then I looked at Nobara's all of her fingers were covered in silver snowflakes of different sizes.

"They look amazing. Thank-"

"Nobara please thank us when we're done. Now let's start."

They had us sit in front of the vanity and let our hair out of the towels. Mitsuki took care of the make up while Mitsukai took care of hair. After half an hour of doing that we dressed and picked out some jewelry.

When we were finally done we looked in the mirror. My hair was curled and two small braids went around my head like a crown clipped together with a clip, my makeup made it so my cheeks were rosier and my brown eyes shine, my jewelry consisted of my locket, the laced gloves and chocker, and small dangling pink earrings.

"Mikan-chan you look so pretty."

"So do you Nobara."

Her dress was a long midnight blue spaghetti strapped dress that had a silver ribbon at the waist and embroidered snowflakes at the top as well as a little glitter to make it shine. The dress hugged every curve if her body, her make was like mine making her eyes stand out and her skin pinker, her hair was tied back in an elegant bun with a few strands astray, she was also wearing a blue chocker and ribbon bracelets. Both of us also were wearing not that high heels.

"Don't forget your masks."

They each held one out for each of us. Mine was white with petals around the eyes. Nobara's was blue with a white snowflake. We put them on.

"There you two look amazing."

"I still can't believe that you managed to this in two hours."

"Thank you. Now you two should head out but teleport out of the store somewhere near where the dance is and that no one knows who you are."

"Why?"

"Well, if someone let's say Natsume finds out that you went to the dance then… well you get the idea."

"Let's just go Nobara."

I gave her a comforting smile that she returned and we were off.

Natsume's POV

I got ready a half an hour before and Ruka came to my dorm with his blue suit holding a simple blue mask about 15 minutes later.

"Natsume you're actually going? I thought that you would've skipped like all the other ones."

"Let's just say some people convinced me to go."

"Shall we head out then?"

"What about Imai?"

"She said that she wasn't ready when I can by her dorm and that she'll see me at the dance."

Then we went with our masks on.

About an hour after it started.

I really don't get what's exciting about Masquerades and Luna in her revealing dress keeps trying to figure out which one was me by pulling off people's masks. Ruka thinks that he found Imai but I'm not really sure. The doors' opened and everyone was staring at the late students. One had a blue dress and the other had a pink and white dress on. The second girl was really beautiful. Her dress had fit her perfectly and she was thin and petite. The door closed after them. Many boys asked them to dance but they denied.

They walked toward the food and the music started and everyone was dancing again. Then I went to ask the girl to dance with her.

Mikan's POV

We got there a little late mainly because well… we needed to go to the bathroom and obviously we went to my dorm to go and we walked the rest of the way here and it is far. When we entered everyone was looking at us but resumed what they were doing shortly after we decline a few boys' invitations to dance. We then went to the food table to eat a few Howalon.

"So sweet."

Nobara giggled then ate one too. I handed her some punch and smiled. Then a boy with black hair asked her to dance. She looked at me. I thought to her. _"Go dance with him."_ And with that she went off. I watched them dance until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a boy with messy black hair and a red mask with a black flame.

"That was quite an entrance you and your friend there made."

"Well, we were a little busy getting ready."

"And that was worth it."

I blush a little. "Thank you."

"Will you dance with me," he asked with his hand extended.

I took it. It was so warm. "I would be glad to."

As we dance I read his mind a little. _"She looks so beautiful. Her hair is shiny and her eyes are bright like stars. But I've never see her around campus."_

"How old are you?"

"A lady doesn't reveal her age but, I am between 14 and 16."

He twirled me. He is very smooth on his feet. "What about you?"

"The same."

"You're very good on your feet," I complimented.

"You are as well."

I looked over his shoulder and noticed that someone was glaring at me. Koizumi. Even through this is a masked dance I knew it was her because of the dress. It was that made with real diamonds low cut dress. It was sleeveless, showed her cleavage, and ended at mid thigh. _"Who is that bitch? She's dancing with my Natsume-kun! When I find out who she is I'll make her life a living hell!"_

Yeah my life is already a living hell so that's not much of a threat. Wait Natsume?

"Is everything alright?"

"I feel as though someone is staring."

"Well we are in the middle of the dance floor and you are the prettiest girl in the room."

I blushed pink. Then read his mind again. _"I want to know who she is. And I want to tell her who I am."_

This would be a lot easier if he would think his name. I stared into his beautiful red eyes. Red eyes, the warm touch, it can't be can it? But it makes sense.

"Can we go outside it's a little warm in here?"

"As you wish."

He led me outside on the balcony. The moon was out and the stars were bright. Then I noticed that he jumped down. I looked down at him.

"Jump I'll catch you."

I hesitantly jumped down and like he said he caught me. So now he was carrying me bride style. Then he let me down and led me to a sakura tree. The tree that he's always under...

"Sakuras?"

"Like your dress. I thought you would like them."

I looked at him.

"Are you Hyuuga Natsume?"

He merely removed his mask. It was him. Then hid my hands behind my back and thought about my feelings for him. "You know who I am but I don't know you."

"I'll give you some hints."

"But you won't take off your mask."

"No. I'm not that social and Koizumi hates me."

"Um… Mai?"

"No. I guess I only have one friend that goes to school who everyone hates."

"Permy?"

"I don't think I'm Permy. Wouldn't my hair be green?

"Give me a more specific fact."

"I'm someone that loves Howalon and I also like roses."

"Still have no idea."

"I want to be with my parents again and have someone not hate me."

"I don't know who you could be. Can you give me one more hint?"

I looked at my pocket watch that I hid. It was 10:30. The dance started around seven then me and Nobara were late. Nobara's probably looking for me too. Then I realized that there was an Alice stone in my hands. I looked at him then softly kissed him then smiled and held his hand placing the stone in his hand.

"I'm the girl that's in love with you Natsume. But it's better if you don't fall in love with me."

I let go then ran away from him as fast as I could, leaving a confused Natsume. Then saw Nobara at the balcony and gestured for her to come down. She jumped down gracefully.

"Mikan I was looking for you all over. Is something wrong? You're crying."

I touched my slightly wet face. I am crying. "I think we should go to the twin's place first."

We teleported there with ease. They were surprised to see us back early. We changed out of the dresses and into some pajamas. They got both of us some hot coco. Then all three of them stared at me.

"What?"

"Mikan you were crying. Did something happen with that guy that asked to dance with you?"

"Let's just say I should erase his memories."

"Mikan. Who was he?"

"The person that I'm falling for. Natsume."

Mitsuki looked shocked as well as Mitsukai and Nobara. "You're falling for him?"

"I don't know why but I did."

"Mikan you do know that Natsume-kun has a life shorting type Alice right?"

"That's why for the last two years I've been doing his missions for him."

"But you've only been in the academy for a few months."

"The year after I stopped sending Hotaru letters the AAO found me. Of course no one cared that I was taken by them since they all thought that I was just a murder who didn't care for anyone. So they took me away for who knows how long and one day Persona helped me escape from them."

"Well it's shocking that Persona would be the one to break you out."

"When he got me out he asked what I planned to do since my hands have already been dirtied by murdering. I didn't really know what I was going to do back then. So he offered me to clean my hands by helping save someone's life. Of course I accepted. When I got out I went back to Jii-chan's house. But I didn't go home that often. Finally he told me to get out of the house and just go to Alice Academy. A few hours later, Persona said that I'm going."

"Wow… so your grandpa did that to you."

"Mikan."

I looked at them. "I'm fine. Really I am."

"But Imai-san, what was the point of being cold to her then?"

"I didn't want her to be wanted by the AAO. She doesn't even know how to fight without her inventions. And since she was my friend the AAO probably would want her since she has a useful Alice. "

"Mikan you really are kind."

Then Mitsuki put down her empty mug. "Now it's time to sleep. Do you two want to stay here for the night?"

"If it's no trouble but… can we just stay up then? Eat junk food and play some games maybe?"

"That sounds like fun Onee-chan. What about you Mikan?"

"I didn't get to eat that many sweets at the dance."

"I'll go see if we have cookies and Howalon."

The three of us quickly drank the rest of the pot of coco.

Natsume's POV

I watched her run away dumbfounded. Then looked at what she put in my hands. An Alice stone that had a combination of orange and pink. Her Alice stone. I put it in my pocket. Then headed back to see if she was still at the dance. But I doubt it. Who was she? When I finally got back the dance was over and Ruka looked like he was looking for me.

"Natsume where were you?"

"With the girl that was late."

He noticed that I was holding something in my hand. "That?"

"Her Alice stone."

"Are you going to complete the exchange?"

"Maybe, if I find out who she is."

**Moon: So what do you guys think? Hate it? Like it? Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Moon: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. Don't own anything. Enjoy.**

Mikan's POV

"Sakura-san you're attending class!"

"Shut up Narumi."

I sat down at my seat ignoring all of the stares that everyone was giving me. Then Naru said," All the teachers are having a meeting today so free day!"

And then skipped out of the room. After Koizumi walked up to me.

"Why are you still here, Bitch?"

I didn't say anything and continued to read the book I had. Then she took the book away from me.

"Didn't you hear me? Why the hell are you still here?"

I took out my backup copy and began reading again. She looked really mad. I decided to read her thoughts for a little bit. _This bitch is so annoying more than the girl who was dancing with Natsume. Why can't she just die?_

Hmm… nothing out of the ordinary. I read my book ignoring her. Then she took the book out of my hands again and threw it at someone. I took out a different book and began reading that and she did the same. _How many books does she have?_ How rude! I only have 10 in my bag. She is really bitchy. I then stood up and collected my thrown books and was about to go get a waffle when I saw Miku at the door.

"Mikan-onee-chan," she yelled in joy as she hugged me. I hugged her back.

Everyone was shocked. _Why is that little girl hugging Sakura? _I lifted her up and glared at the class. Then Koizumi said," Little girl why are you calling this bitch Onee-chan?"

Miku turned her head and glared at her. Then Koizumi exploded but unfortunately was still living because she yelled," What the heck?"

"Aw, the ugly person still alive."

Then she glared at the little girl. "Me? Ugly?"

"Yes and your makeup is heavy and you look like a monkey's butt."

"You're calling the prettiest girl in this school ugly?"

She probably gave herself that title. No one even likes her.

"You're dumb too. Ugly dummy, Mikan-onee-chan is prettier than you."

"You little-"

"Super ugly dummy."

I snickered silently. She's arguing with a five year old and losing.

"Mikan-onee-chan can we get some candy? Ugly dummy is really weird. "

I nodded. Then we teleported to my room for some Howalon. I let her down then got a box out as well as some milk candy.

"Thank you."

"Miku do you want to do something today since it's a free day?"

"Can we get Noba-nee-chan and go to central town?"

"Sure."

And so we were off.

Natsume's POV

That was interesting. Luna losing to a little girl. But that little girl was right Mikan is prettier than any girl I ever seen. Wait where did that come from? KOKORO STOP READING MY MIND OR I WILL BURN YOU TO A CRISP!

I glared at Kokoro who was trying to hide from my sight. Now what to do with the rest of my day… Most of the class had already left after Polka and the little girl left. Then Ruka interrupted my thoughts.

"Natsume, do you want to go to Central Town?"

"Wouldn't you be spending today with your girlfriend?"

"Hotaru and I have a dinner date and she said that she was going to be busy until seven."

"Alright then."

We walked to the bus stop to see other students also going to Central Town. Including Polka, Ice, and that little girl. The ride there was quick. When we got off I went to go get the new volume of my manga.

"Nee Natsume?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like Sakura-san?"

I looked at him. "Why do you think that?"

"You always look at her everyday and you don't push her away."

"I look at her because I'm looking out the window and she's not trying to get me to like her," I explained simply.

Then I brought my manga and we went to find Ruka something to give Imai on their date. So we went in a jewelry store. I started pointing to different ones.

"What about this?"

"I don't think she'll like the color."

"This?"

"Too big."

I held up one after another. It was either too small, too heavy, too cheap, or not good enough. I think we went through every piece in the store not finding one that Imai would like.

Then we saw the trio from earlier eating marshmallow ice cream with bags on the bench. Wouldn't Sakura know what Imai would like? Then we looked at each other knowing that we had the same idea and walked up to them.

"What," Sakura asked coldly as usual.

"Sakura-san I need your help."

"I already know that you want to give Imai-san something."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Will you help him?"

She stood up and shrugged. Then turned to the little girl. "Can we help them Mikan-onee-chan?"

Then to Ice. "It wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Alright then what were you planning on getting her as a gift?"

"Jewelry."

"Have you tried that accessories shop?"

"No."

"I think I saw something that Imai-san would love."

Then Sakura took Ruka's hand and dragged him there. When we got there Ice showed us a wiry bracelet that had small jeweled purple flowers. He examined it. Then I noticed that Sakura was looking at a chocker with a sakura flower dang from it.

"That's perfect."

"And if she doesn't like that then give her this."

Sakura handed Ruka a slip of paper. He looked confused. "It's a coupon for a free crab brains for a month. She liked them when we were kids. "

"Thank you so much you two."

"No problem Nogi-san."

Then they left and Ruka went to purchase the bracelet. I looked at the necklace Sakura was looking at.

Mikan's POV

After exiting the store, we went to the bus stop since it was late and Miku fell asleep while we were walking so now she was sleeping on Nobara's back.

"Are you tired Nobara?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Then at least let me take her back to her dorm."

"Alright."

She carefully put her in my arms. "I'll see you later Mikan-chan."

"Later."

And with that I teleported to Miku's two star room, changed her, and put her in bed. Then looked at my pocket watch. 7:30. I think I'll go make me some dinner before my mission tonight.

3 hours later

"Well?"

"Someone with a medusa Alice is in the hospital about to die. With a rare Alice like that it's almost a disgrace for them to even have an Alice. So steal it away from them."

I nodded. Then teleported. This mission is a lot easier than normal. Why is that? I put that thought aside and went on to work. I disguised myself as a nurse and entered the room. Then walked up to the bed with the sick little boy and put my hand on his neck.

"What are you doing to me," he asked in a weak voice. I didn't say anything and the stone started to form.

"Are you taking my Alice away? Please don't take it."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"It's… helping me… live."

And with that his eyes were closed into a sleep that he won't wake up from. When I was about to put the stone in my pocket, a voice made me freeze.

"Still doing missions for the academy I see."

I quickly turned around. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"I do. If you aren't going to work with me willfully then I'll force you."

"And you will not tell me?"

He smirked. What? Then I felt someone behind me and quickly turn around to see someone holding a gun with a bullet already shot. That hit me in my left shoulder. I feel something spreading.

"That's it? This pain is nothing."

He was still smirking. I teleported in front of Persona bloody.

"What happened to you?"

I held out the stone. "I'm just a little dizzy."

He took the stone from my hand. Then I only saw darkness.

I ran to the hospital.

"Sakura Mikan's room now!"

The nurse pointed scared. "Thanks."

I ran again. Mikan please be alright please… I opened the door to see Mikan unconscious on the bed and Persona-sensei beside her.

"Persona-sensei what happened to Mikan?"

"She was shot with a bullet that had poison."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"The bullet has been removed as well as most of the poison but she's lost a lot of blood. It'll take her a while to recover."

Mikan… "I'll have the black cat resume missions."

I looked at him shocked. "I'll do them."

I can't let Natsume-kun do missions again or everything Mikan worked for will be gone.

"You lack power. Only he can do these. "

With that said he left the room. Mikan… I'm sorry I couldn't do anything.

Natsume's POV

I paced around in my room. Where could that girl be? I looked at the neatly wrapped box that was in my hands. I still don't know why I brought this.

_Flashback_

_I looked at the sakura necklace. _

"_You should buy it Natsume."_

"_Why would I buy this?"_

"_For Sakura-san. She seemed to like it."_

"_Why would I buy something for her?"_

"_Because you like her."_

"_I don't like her."_

But in the end I did buy it. I guess I could say that it's a thank you gift for helping Ruka.

"What do you want Persona?"

"It seems that you'll be doing a mission tomorrow."

"You haven't given me a mission in two years. What's going on?"

"I suggest you do your mission or the people who you care for will go."

I didn't say anything. "Good little neko."

That bastard. Then Nobara ran into my room out of breathe and went on her knees.

"What the fuck?"

"Natsume, please don't go on missions again or you'll-"

"What I do doesn't concern you."

"But-"

"Get out of my room or I'll burn you."

She stood and then left without another word. What's with her?

The next day

Narumi walked in the room wearing a normal girl's outfit. There is something wrong with that mainly because he walked in like a normal person. Then I noticed that Sakura wasn't here yet.

"Sensei where's Sakura," asked Imai.

"She's… um…"

'Answer or I'll some everyone the picture of you kissing Misaki sensei."

"Well, she's in the hospital."

"Why?"

"I don't exactly know the details but she got hurt somehow."

Did she get hurt during a mission? But that doesn't explain why Nobara was in my room last night.

"Sensei we can see her right," she asked while holding her ultra baka gun.

"Umm… sorry Hotaru-chan but only a few people can see her now."

After school

"Oni-san let me see Mikan."

"Persona made himself clear as well as the High School Principle only to let certain people see her."

For that last 15 minutes Imai has been trying to convince her brother to let us see Mikan. But so far it's useless.

"I've got pictures of you when you were younger and your journal with the rabbit."

He looked scared.

"Fine, 2 minutes."

"And I have the pictures of you with the deer."

"3 min-"

"And the one with girl."

"4-"

"And the one with Narumi."

"5-"

"That's a start. I also have the picture with that girl that turned out to be a b-"

"Fine! 10."

"And you have to let us see her when ever we want."

"Hotaru that's-"

"I will spread all the pictures and your baby pictures around school."

"You are an evil little sister."

"Thank you."

"15 minutes."

Never underestimate Imai. When did she get so many pictures? The older Imai opened the door. We went in. Mikan had a few wires connected to her and was unconscious on her bed.

"Thank goodness."

I looked at Imai she had a small robot out.

"What is that?"

"Invention #561, Nursing robot. A small robot that has all of the functions of a hospital. Also includes how long it will take for the patient to heal and every kind of medicine. Currently selling for 10,000 rabbits."

"Who exactly are you talking to?"

"So how long?"

"Two weeks mainly because of blood loss and there is a bit of poisoning."

Thank goodness. She'll be back soon. Then the old Imai came in. "You need to leave now the High School Principle is coming."

"Fine. We'll take the window."

We all started to jump out but before I left I put the box with the necklace beside her. Then I jumped.

Nobara's POV

I went in with Mikan's uncle. She looks at little better than last night but she's still a little pale. I put some flowers in a vase next to her while her uncle was talking to a doctor. ThenI noticed a small box that was wrapped. What is this?

"How much blood did she lose?"

"About 10 pints. Maybe 15. But don't worry we had enough blood and now all we have to do is wait for her to regain consciousness."

"Thank goodness."

That's good. But I need to know something else too.

"Doctor, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Do you know Hyuuga Natsume's condition?"

"His body is in a stable condition right. So it's okay for him to use his Alice. However if he uses his Alice too much he'll…"

"Thank you for telling me. I have to do something to do now. Excuse me."

I hurried out the door. Must find Persona and beg him for me to the missions until Mikan is well.

Normal POV at the shop

Mitsukai is sitting on her bed. Then Mitsuki comes in with tea and sets it on the table.

"What are you worrying about now?"

"Onee-chan Mikan is in the hospital and I've been hearing that Natsume-san is going on a mission tonight. Aren't you worried?"

"How can I not be? I heard that his condition is better than it was before but I don't know how many missions he'll have to do. Or how many times he'll have to use his Alice. And if he fails a mission those pills with the state of his body. "

"Can't we just do his missions for him?"

"You think I didn't ask already? Persona said that we couldn't because the missions he's going on are mainly murdering and we can't kill anyone for our lives. Neither can Nobara. And most of the people in DA are inexperienced or don't have the power. "

"But still… we can't do anything?"

"All we can do is hope."

Nobara's POV

Where is he? I've looked everywhere and can't find Persona. It's getting late too. Maybe I should look for Natsume. There's only two hours left before his mission starts. Then I noticed two people that looked familiar. I took out my opera glasses to look closer at them. It was Imai-san and her boyfriend Nogi Ruka I think. Maybe they know where Natsume is. I ran toward them.

"Excuse me… Imai-san… Nogi-san…!"

They looked toward me. "Do you know where Natsume-kun is?"

They didn't say anything and just looked at me. "He's on a mission. Wouldn't you know that?"

Already gone? Natsume normally has missions later at night. Did Persona tell hi to come earlier? "Thank you for telling me," I said while bowing. Then I left them.

What am I suppose to do now? What can I do now?

"Nobara?"

A voice interrupted my thoughts. I realized that voice was Mitsuki's. Then that I was in front of the shop. She invited me in.

"I'm sorry for the trouble," I said while she handed me the tea.

"It's no trouble but can you tell me why you were standing out there?"

I quietly sipped the sweet tea. "Is it about Natsume going on missions?"

"How did you know?"

She drank some tea. Then answered. "Nobara perhaps I should have told you before. But we already knew for a while."

"Knew what?"

"Mikan and Natsume-kun falling in love with each other. That was certain. But unlike fairy tales they might not have a happy ending."

I felt my eyes widen and a chill going over me. "Someone we knew had the Fortune Alice. One day they said that a cold yet kind girl and a sick but powerful boy will fall in love it was very unlikely they could be but they cared for each other so much. Unfortunately, it was likely that the girl would give up her life. It sounds like a sad fairy tale doesn't it?"

I nodded. "So that's Mikan and Natsume's fate? For Mikan to die for Natsume?"

"I'm sorry Nobara for telling you this late."

I looked in my lap. Tears started to form. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? We could've done something."

"Like what? We can't do anything for them except hope."

The tears started to fall down onto my lap. Then a hand patted my back. "Just let it all out."

"I can't do anything for Mikan. I can't do anything for someone that I really care about. Who is a very precious person to me who almost everyone is scared of."

"Nobara you've done a lot for Mikan. You helped her when she was ready to stop living, you stayed with her through thick and thin, you are an amazing friend to her."

"But you two helped her realized that she had a right to live."

"We also helped her fall in love with Natsume by making sure they both went to the dance and by letting Natsume see Mikan in a dress. So it's our fault. She treasures you as a friend so much. Don't ever forget that."

"I'm back! Wait, what's going on? Nobara are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Then why are you crying? Did Onee-chan give you spicy tea?"

Then Mitsuki hit her stupid little sister. "Why would I give her spicy tea? We don't even have hot sauce."

"Then why is she crying? Maybe you gave her really sour candy then?"

"We don't have sour candy either! By the way why were you so late?"

I giggled at the two sisters. They really make me feel better.

"I saw some star paper that said sweetest wishes for you. Isn't that cute? I also found some that had sakura flowers and snowflakes on it. One for Nobara and one for Mikan. Here you go, Nobara."

A packet of many strips of dark blue paper with white snowflakes was in front of me. I slowly took it. It was cute. "Thank you."

"The instructions are on the back. When Mikan gets out of the hospital then I'll give her them. Onee-chan can you make a container to put them in when they make them? "

"Wait a minute."

She closed her eyes and two pieces of ice formed. Then they slowly molded into small heart shaped jars and Mitsuki handed one to me.

"It's really pretty."

"Yay! You're not crying anymore."

"By the way Mitsukai, she knows."

"She found out?"

"No, I told her."

"Oh."

Then Mitsukai looked at me. "I'm really sorry we had to keep this from you."

"It's alright now. But… I can't do Natsume's missions for him?"

"You don't want to kill anyone do you?"

I shook my head. "Then that's that. Now let's go eat ramen!"

"You just went shopping."

"But they're mainly sweets or stuff for making sweets and fabrics."

"I should really stop letting you do the food shopping. Nobara what do you want curry or ramen?"

"You're letting me go too?"

"Why not? We haven't eaten together and you need a pick me up for everything that's been going on."

"Let's go get some ramen."

"Then we should hurry before the shop closes."

Then we went out. Natsume don't overuse your Alice.

Natsume's POV

I watched as the AAO person he told me to kill die in my flames. Then quickly and secretly got out of the building. Then used a speed Alice stone and ran back to the Academy to the place in the Northern Forest.

"Mission complete."

"Good job. You have another mission tomorrow."

"What was the point in making me file papers for three hours?"

"I didn't want to file."

There has to be another reason. I left him traveling by trees. When I was in my room I took off my mask and crashed on my bed and fell asleep.

**Moon: And so this chapter ends like this. Until the next chapter. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Moon: Thanks to everyone who review for the last chapter. Don't own Gakuen Alice.**

Natsume's POV About two weeks after.

I grabbed the disk and started running out of there so I wouldn't die in the flames. It's getting a lot harder to breathe compared to a month a go. As soon as I got near the Academy I held onto the wall so I wouldn't collapse. Then when I got enough strength jumped over the wall and from each tree to reach to the bastard who gives missions. When I saw him I threw the disk at him.

"Good work my little cat."

I started to walk away from him. Then he said," And just when I wanted to share something with you."

I stopped. "What?"

"It seems that the flower with blood is going to be waking up a bit sooner than expected."

Then I started to walk away again. But this time I felt a pain in my chest and took in large breathes.

"Well this I didn't predict. I thought that you could've lasted longer but I was wrong."

My sight started to fade into pitch black.

Mikan's POV

I opened my eyes to see a hospital room and began recollecting my thoughts. Okay so I got shot with a bullet probably fell unconscious and ended up here for treatment. That makes sense. Then I looked around the room. Flowers were in a vase next to me and so was a wrapped box. I opened it. Inside the box was the sakura chocker that I was looking at the store that day. I felt Natsume looking at me while I was looking at it. He probably brought it for me. I smiled and put it on.

"Dr. Potato to Hyuuga Natsume's room. Dr. Potato."

Natsume's? Why is he in the hospital? How long have I been sleeping? I used my sight Alice. Natsume was on the bed. The doctors were talking to each other about something.

"_His body has entered a critical zone. There is a large chance that he won't wake up."_

"_He has been doing missions for a week after two years. During the two years he gradually got better but only by a little. But because of recent activity, I doubt that we can do anything for him."_

"_Poor boy. Not even lasting until he gets out."_

"_Why was he doing missions anyway?"_

"_I think it's because that girl in room 155. She was doing a mission and got injured."_

"_So it's her fault?"_

"_Probably."_

Natsume… It's my fault you're like this.

"Now what do I do?"

"That's easy. Join me."

I looked in front of my to see the bastard that put me in the hospital in the first place. "Why should I?"

"That's easy. The person you love is close to an eternal sleep and I have something that will let him live long enough to see his family again. So his life that is at stake. Join me or he'll die."

Natsume, if you die… I won't be able to take losing another person. I stood up from my bed and grabbed his extended hand. We teleported.

So I betrayed the school, joined people that my parents hate, and just made myself an enemy against Nobara. All of this just to save a guy's life. Love can make a person do crazy things.

"This is your new room, Bloody Angel. Go to my office first thing in the morning for your assignment."

He closed the door. I looked around this is even better than my old room. It's a bit bigger and the furniture looked at lot more expensive. I went to what seems to be my bedroom and lay down. It's so soft. Then I noticed a door and went to it. It was a closet filled with a lot of black clothes.

I changed into some shorts, a shirt with a black wing design, and jacket since all I was wearing were undergarments, hospital gown, and boots. All black expect the shirt. These clothes have tracking devices in them probably. I touched the small sakura. Natsume…

Nobara's POV

I decided to visit Mikan since there was no school. When I got there I saw that Mika's uncle was yelling at a doctor and that she wasn't in the bed.

"Where is my niece?"

"Sir for the last time we don't know!"

Then the room got colder and colder. "Yukihara-san calm down."

I turned around to see both of the twins in the doorway. "Calm down? MY ONLY NIECE IS MISSING AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN?"

"Yes. You yelling isn't helping this situation."

The room went back to a normal temperature. "Now are you feeling better sir? Do you need Onee-chan to knock you out then pretend that this is a dream?"

"No."

"Yukihara-principle, did you check the cameras," I asked.

"Yes, but they were deleted somehow."

"Onee-chan could Mikan have?"

"Yep, her fate is set. I doubt we can do anything."

"What are you two talking about?"

"You see Yukihara-san-"

"Mikan was offered-"

"An Alice stone with-"

"The power of the life Alice."

"But she could only get it by-"

"Working with the-"

"AAO."

"What," he asked shocked.

"Mikan refused but the one-"

"She loved is dying."

"And so here we are."

"Do they always do that," he asked me.

"When they feel like it."

"Wait who does she love?"

"That's easy. Natsume-kun."

His face got pale. "Where is that boy? I want to have a talk with him."

"Um… Sir he's here."

Then we both shouted," What?'

They looked at each other. "He's unconscious with little chance of waking up."

"Then Mikan's going to die?"

"Most likely."

Then he fainted. "He took that better than expected Onee-chan."

Then the intercom spoke. "Dr. Potato Hyuuga Natsume has woken up."

I took a deep breathe. "Thank goodness."

"But we can't rest easy now. We have to do something about this."

Mitsukai and I nodded. Then we all turned around to see Persona-sensei.

"What the hell do you want," asked Mitsuki.

"Nobara you have a mission tomorrow night."

I nodded. Then he left. "What is he planning?"

"Mitsukai?"

"He had weird thoughts in his mind. Like, we'll see which is stronger and she's not holding back."

"What does that mean?"

She shrugged. "Who knows?"

Mikan's POV

"Tonight students from Alice Academy are planning on kidnapping kids that we've taken with extremely useful Alices. You're mission is to stop them. Copy their Alices if they are of any use. Wipe their memory of you and if you can hurt them as much as possible."

"I understand."

The he handed me a pure white mask. "You will be standing by close to the rooms. There will be a few guards as well."

"The students beat the guards and when they think that they win I show up and give them a lesson."

"It's like you read my mind. Make sure you're there by 9 at the latest. Dismissed, Bloody Angel."

I left with the mask in my hands. Bloody Angel huh… an angel that's stained with blood. It's weird. The way I was before I guess most people would call me an angel. How long do I have to do this? Have the head of the AAO play around with me like his doll?

Hotaru's POV

I went to the hospital to check up on Mikan. But when asking my brother he said no. Even after all of my black mailing! I am not losing my touch. Am I?

"I will tell Mom and Dad that you and a boyfriend."

He paled. "Look Hotaru, you can't see her mainly because she's not here."

"Why isn't she here?"

"She left last night and no one's see her since."

I didn't say anything. "Hotaru are you okay? Hotaru?"

"That Baka!"

I ran out of the hospital to my lab where I slammed/ opened the door to my lab and started building.

Nobara's POV

I watched Imai-san as she ran out the hospital. I sighed. Now what's going to happen?

"Noba-onee-chan!"

I saw Miku run toward me holding a small bouquet of flowers.

"Miku. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see Mikan-onee-chan."

"Oh… well Miku…um…."

"What?"

"Mikan isn't in the hospital anymore."

"So she's all better?"

"Um… not exactly Miku she's missing."'

"Mikan-onee-chan is missing?"

She started crying. I hugged her. "Don't worry. I'm sure she'll come back soon."

Hopefully.

Meanwhile Natsume's POV

The High School Principle came in my room.

"Natsume. It's been a while."

"What's going on?"

He laughed humorously. "You're as sharp as ever."

"Stop laughing and tell me what's going on."

I noticed that when he stopped laughing there was sadness in his eyes. "Well you know my niece right? Sakura Mikan?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I just wanted to know something."

I gave him a questioning look. "How do you feel about her?"

"Why are you asking this?"

"No reason."

"He wants to know because she really likes you," said Blue who was holding flowers.

Mikan likes me? "Yes," said Pink.

"You read my mind again?"

"Natsume answer my question. How do you feel about my niece?"

Well, I really like her. "What a painful love."

I gave Pink a questioning look. The principle took a deep breathe and started pacing.

"What is going on?"

"Natsume-kun this is a hospital. I want you to calm down as I said this."

I nodded. "Okay we think that Mikan is with the AAO."

The room started to get hotter. Then it cooled down immediately. "I said to calm down. She probably is with the AAO but we don't know for sure."

Then I looked over to the pacing principle.

"Sir, please stop pacing."

"How can I not pace it's what's making me not freak out," he said very quickly.

"But you're still freaking out."

"I AM NOT!"

"Look Natsume, Mikan's going to give her life up for you because of the critical situation you're in."

"What?"

"If you use your Alice anymore you could die."

"What?"

"Okay let me explain this as simple as possible. Use Alice Mikan will die."

"That's not what I mean by what! Why is she doing this?"

"Because she's in love with you."

"What?"

She hit me in the head. "She loves _you_! Look a person with a fortune Alice told us that we'll meet a cold yet kind girl and a sick but powerful boy who will fall in love. But it was likely that the girl would give up her life. "

"Give her life?"

She hit me again. "And they said you were smart."

"Natsume-kun, it means that Mikan loves you a lot."

At Night Mikan's POV

I watched as they beat the guards then when they got close to the door.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

They turned around. "Well little girl I think that we're taking these kids away. So why don't you be a good girl and give us the key."

"Bastard."

"Don't you know who we are? "

"No and I don't care."

"You…"

He tired to use his Alice but failed. I decided to read their minds.

"_Who the heck is this I can't use my earth Alice!"_

"_Why can't control her mind? Does this person have a barrier up?"_

I smiled in a weird way. They have useful Alices. Then summoned ice daggers at them. The daggers pinned them to the wall. Then I walked up to them and knock them unconscious. After coping their Alices, I took out one of the daggers and stabbed them in many different places thoroughly. Then put my hand in front of them to erase their memories.

"Mission complete," I said as I snapped my fingers to teleported them away.

"Good work."

I gave him the stones. And he petted my head. I didn't notice but my fake crimson eyes started to dull.

Persona's POV

I looked at their bloody bodies. They'll get a punishment later for not completing the mission. It looks like they lost a lot of blood. I never knew she had the will do this. Then I smirked. This is going to be interesting. Very interesting.

**Moon: And now the chapter's done. By the way since I started school updates for this story are going to be on Fridays. Sorry. R&R! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Moon: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. Don't own anything. Enjoy.**

Nobara's POV

"My mission?"

"Is to go get some kids. The ones who went to do that last night failed."

"I understand."

"Don't fail your mission Ice Princess."

My other self came out. I smirked. "Never."

I put on my mask and teleported using an Alice stone. There weren't any guards out. What's going on? I walked up to the door and made a small pick. When I successfully opened the door but there was no one in there. I sensed someone and jumped high dodging the mass of rocks.

"When will the academy ever learn?"

I turned around to see a girl with flowing brown hair. She was wearing a white mask that had bloodstains on it. I tried to freeze her feet but something was preventing me. This isn't anything like a barrier Alice or I would be able to use my Alice a little because of all the times I had to use it in the Flower Palace. It had to be nullification. Then I noticed something shiny on the girl's neck. A heart locket. Only one person has the necklace and that Alice.

Then I somehow snapped back to my usual self. "Mikan," I whispered in a questioning voice.

Mikan's POV

"Mikan?"

Even through the voice was quiet I heard it. I was in shock for a couple of seconds but didn't let it show. Then I said in a loud voice," Sleep."

She followed my command and fell on the ground. I made a knife when I got close to her. But I couldn't let myself use to. One part of me was saying stop. While the other was saying keep going. I'm so sorry Nobara. I obeyed the second voice and dropped the knife. It stabbed her stomach and I pulled it out and stabbed her in her leg. Then I brought my hand close to her neck and a blue stone started to form. When I was done I teleported her back to the academy.

I threw the stone behind me. Which_ he_ caught. "Good work Bloody Angel. There's another assignment for tomorrow."

"I understand."

He left me by myself. Tears slowly started to form behind my mask. I hurt one of my most precious friends.

Persona's POV

I carried Nobara to the hospital. At this rate there won't be any of the DA left to do missions. Well if anything goes then I could use students from the Latent class.

Normal POV

As Nobara was being treated to Natsume was thinking about what the twins had told him the other day.

"_She loves you."_

"_Natsume-kun Mikan loves you a lot."_

She loves me huh? If she wasn't in love with me then she wouldn't have to give her life up for me. This is all my fault. Why did I have to be born with a life shorting Alice?

Meanwhile…

"Onee-chan Nobara got injured on her mission," The younger twin said with sadness in her voice.

The other sighed. "So Mikan's really gone to the AAO."

"How much longer will she do this? It's been two nights already. She must be crying now."

"It will be a while before she'll get the stone. We must wait and hope that she'll somehow live. Now let's go visit Nobara tomorrow."

"Alright."

Meanwhile Hotaru was….

She twisted the last bolt and put down the wrench.

"_It's done. With this I can track Mikan then hit her many times with my improved baka gun as her punishment."_

"It looks like you're finished with your new invention," her animal loving boyfriend said. Hotaru also noticed that was also holding a few cans of crab brains.

"Yeah. This is invention number 0547 the Pig finder. It has a pig like shape because before pigs were use to sniff out truffles but instead of truffles it sniffs out people. All you need to function it is something that they had touched. Going on sale next month for 200 rabbits. To purchase one earlier that would be 300 rabbits plus tax."

Ruka sweat dropped. "Seriously who do you talk to when you do that?"

"Is there a reason why you're here?"

"Yeah to give my girlfriend some of her favorite crab brains since she skipped dinner."

He handed her the cans which she immediately opened one of the can and took out a spoon to start eating. After swallowing she sighed in happiness.

"So why did you make this… Um… robot pig?"

"Because Mikan's missing from the hospital," she said with crab on her face.

Then she flipped the switch or tail and put a pencil in front of it. It sniffed around then a mechanical voice said," Can not be found."

"That's weird. Even if she has Nullification she can't not be found," she pondered a loud while opening her second can of delicious crab brains.

"Maybe she has another Alice that prevents anyone from finding her."

"The only other one is a barrier Alice but that's not an easy Alice to find."

"Weren't there two people with barrier Alices at the Flower Princess Palace?"

"Hmm… I forgot about that. I need to make some new plans then."

She finished up the rest and then started drawing the blue plots while Ruka went to get her some hot chocolate to wake her up.

"_This is going be a long night," they both thought._

Mikan's POV

I had stopped crying. Now I was in the room that the AAO gave me. I pulled my sleeve down to see flawless and unmarked skin. Then I formed a metal knife and stained the skin with a long but not deep cut. This is only a small amount of pain that I gave to Nobara. It's all I can do while I'm on this side. Besides, this pain isn't that really bad. It doesn't hurt. It's almost soothing.

Nobara's POV

I started to wake up, opening my groggily eyes to see a hospital room. What am I doing here? Then the door opened to reveal Mitsuki and Mitsukai.

"Nobara you're awake. Thank goodness."

I started getting out of bed but there was some pain in my leg when I tried to stand on it. "So why am I in the hospital," I asked while getting my foot back on the bed.

"You felt it didn't you? Your stomach was stabbed as well as one of your legs. So right now you can't have solid food."

Then Mitsuki went to me and handed me some tea. "Even through you can't eat there's no rule that says you can't drink tea."

"Thank you."

"So … What happened during your mission?"

The room grew into an awkward silence. "I think that Mikan was the one that did this to me and the people from last night," I said in a soft voice.

"Bloody Angel is quite fitting for her isn't it? An angel that has been covered in blood," said Mitsukai.

"Bloody Angel?"

"It's Mikan's code name for the AAO."

"How do you know that, Mitsukai?"

"Well, remember when I found out that Nobara was in the hospital? I read Persona's mind from a distance because I wanted to know if she was okay."

"What else did you find out?"

"Natsume-kun is going out of the hospital today and I also heard that you're not getting out of here until tomorrow."

"That's it?"

"Well, also that he's planning on," she started to say then she was mumbling.

"What?"

"Do I have to say it?"

"Yes, or I'll take away you sweet Lolita costumes for a week including the one with the lace gloves," her elder sister threatened.

"Fine. Persona's planning on making the younger kids and as a last retort kids from the Latent class go on missions if Mikan can't be stopped."

"What?"

The tea in my hands rapidly froze and the cup broke. The shards went on and around the bed. "Nobara, why did you break the cup?"

"Sorry."

"It's alright," she said as she picked up the pieces.

"Now that I think about it he was also telling Miku –chan that she had a mission scheduled next week."

Then both windows on the sides of my bed quickly froze and broke. Some pieces cut Mitsuki's hand.

"Sorry," I said as I tried to get out of bed.

"Don't force yourself. It'll make your health even worse."

She grabbed a nearby broom and started to sweep up the pieces. There was another silence. The only thing that could be heard was the gentle clicks of the glass shards.

"Are you two going to tell Natsume that Mikan really is with the AAO," I asked breaking the silence.

Before either one of them could answer someone said," No need to. I know."

Natsume was there leaning against the doorway.

"How long have you been listening," Mitsuki asked.

"Since, what happened during your mission."

"Why?"

"Because I heard that two idiots somehow failed their mission heavily injured with no memories of who did it."

"Oh…"

"But I thought that Mikan didn't want to hurt anyone," I exclaimed.

"But that didn't stop her from hurting you. I guess Mikan really wants Natsume to live."

"So this is basically my f***-"

Mitsuki hit him before he could say anything else. "What was that for?"

"They don't really like it when people are cussing," I explained.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"As I was saying so this is my fault."

"Not really. Technically it's our fault for helping you guys fall in love by helping out with the costumes and making sure you both go to the Masquerade even through we knew what was going to happen. "

"And you couldn't stop us from- Wait, Mikan wasn't at the Masquerade."

"She was with me. I wanted to go but Persona wouldn't let me go alone."

"Okay, then why couldn't you two stop us from falling for each other?"

"Because no one can stop love. No matter how powerful someone can be they cannot stop two people from loving each other."

"Mitsuki…"

"If that's basically it then I'm going."

"You don't want to know who Mikan was at the Masquerade. You're thinking it but you're not saying it."

"It doesn't matter right now. I'm not in love with the girl who disappeared that night." And with that he left the room.

"Shouldn't we have told him?'

"Don't worry Nobara he'll find out soon."

"How?"

"I don't really know."

**Moon: So how was it? Please R&R? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Moon: Thanks to everyone who review for the last chapter. Don't own Gakuen Alice.**

A few days later Mikan's POV

I watched as the guards were knocked out one by one by the small child. She's not bad and she uses her Alice pretty well too. But I know only one person in the Academy that has the explosion Alice. Then she started looked around. I decided to read her mind.

"_Where is she?"_

She must have gotten a mission to get rid of me. I jumped down from the ceiling gracefully.

"Looking for me?"

She quickly turned around to punch me. I dodged her easily. Then with speed appeared behind her punching her spine. She fell from her stance onto her knees. I hit one of her pressure points and she easily fell unconscious. After stabbing one of her arms I started copying. When I was done copying her Alice I noticed that the stone's color was a deep purple in the middle then it changed to yellow. It looked like an explosion. I removed her mask to reveal Miku's face! I hurt Miku… I hurt Miku… The words replayed over and over in my head. Tears had started to form behind my mask, I teleported her back to the school. Miku…

"Do not become weak Bloody Angel!"

The voice didn't surprise me because I knew that he was in the room the minute Miku tried to hit me. "You are supposed to work for the AAO. If you become weak and fail what you are suppose to be doing then I will click this button," he pulled out a small red button.

"No offense but how's a loose button suppose to be threatening?"

He looked at it then put it back in his pocket embarrassed. "That's not but this is," he said while getting an actual button.

I gave him a questioning look through my mask. "If I push this button then you will suffer more from it."

"You still haven't explained what it's for."

"It is for sending electrical shocks to the person who has a micro chip implanted in them."

"You think something like that's going to hurt me?"

He evilly smiled. "I never said it was in you."

If it's not for me them who's it for? Then my eyes widened in realization. "If you fail your missions he will suffer. It's your choice."

Have I mentioned that I really hate this guy? I just nodded to say that I understand. Then handed him Miku's stone.

"Excellent. You have another assignment tomorrow and this time I expect you to kill them."

He left me alone there. I weakly and humorously chuckled. And I thought I wanted to cleanse myself but I guess now that's impossible. Oji, you're wrong… These are things that are hard for me to do. I made a small but extremely sharp pin then stabbed myself deeply. I'm sorry Miku… If you'll hate me for the rest of my life then I understand. I winced as I pushed the pin deeper. The bright red blood slowly flowed out. Natsume… please don't be the one I must kill.

Natsume's POV

I sat at my sakura tree watching as the petals falling. Mikan… just where are you? I sighed in my mind.

"What do you want Persona?"

"As usual your senses are keen."

"So what do you want?"

"I have a mission for you tonight. It's very important."

Then his presence disappeared. Another mission huh? Wonder what it is this time. I then closed my eyes for a nap.

Nobara's POV

I find myself running somewhere again after I heard that Miku didn't go to class. I slammed the door open to see Miku looking at me in shock. One of her arms were wrapped in gauze.

"Noba-nee why are you here?"

"I heard that you didn't go to class today and I was worried."

"I'm sorry."

I kneeled down in front of her and stroked her hair. "Miku are you okay?"

She was quiet for a few minutes. "Noba-nee did you know if Mikan-nee is Bloody Angel?"

"Miku, where did you hear that name?"

"Persona told me to get rid of the Bloody Angel. So is Mika-nee the one who hurt you and stabbed me?"

I was quiet for a minute trying to think of what to say. But I couldn't find the words so I just nodded.

"Why is Mika-nee with those bad people?"

"Natsume- ni-san has a life shorting Alice and Mika-nee doesn't want him to die."

"When can we see Mika-nee again?"

"I'm not sure Miku."

"But she'll come back right?"

I looked away from her. "Right? She's going to come back. She has to," the small girl said with her eyes starting to tear.

Tears started to fall down her face. "She has to come back."

"Miku, Mikan might not be able to live."

"But why," she asked looking at me with her teary eyed face.

I hugged her. "Mikan loves Natsume. She took his missions for him. She doesn't want him to die because of her mistake," I explained as gently as I could.

"But Natsume- ni won't he be sad if she's gone?"

"He'll be sad but there's nothing we can do now."

"Why not?"

"Because their fate is written in stone and we can only hope and pray that they'll both get out of this alive."

"But what happens if she doesn't live?"

"Then we can only live for her."

The young girl buried her face in her hands and continued to cry. All I could do now was stay with her and comfort her. Mikan please get back here soon.

Normal POV Store

"Onee-chan, Miku knows now."

"Then their fate is going to be told soon. I wonder how this story will end."

**Moon: Please R&R?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Moon: Thanks to everyone who review for the last chapter. Don't own Gakuen Alice.**

Natsume's POV

"My mission…?"

"…Is to get rid of the Bloody Angel."

Get rid of someone who could be Mikan? How can I do that?

"And if you don't do your mission your friends will suffer. It's your choice."

I couldn't speak so I just nodded. Maybe Mikan's not the Bloody Angel, I tried to convince myself. Then his lips curved into an evil smirk.

"Very good. Now get going."

He threw me an Alice stone and I teleported.

Mikan's POV

"_The Black Cat is coming tonight to kill you. So you must kill him tonight. Since he is the Academy's_ _favorite weapon."_

"_How can you think that I'll do that?"_

"_Fine then I'll just use this then."_

"_That's a rock," I said bluntly._

"_This button and then he'll die right on the spot."_

"_You are the worst person every to live"_

"_Why thank you. Now get going."_

I really hate him. But I know where the stone is. It's in his pocket. Why did he put something so valuable in his pockets? I'll never know. Then I saw Natsume with his mask on. I have to do this. I jumped down from floating near the roof. When he turned around he whispered something but I couldn't heard. What did he say?

Then he ran to me and grabbed my shirt.

"Where did you get those necklaces?"

I pushed him away from me hard so he made a hole in the wall.

"The Bloody Rose was wearing them and I took them from her," I said lying through my teeth.

I have to work fast. When the knife's in his chest I'll teleport him away. I made a large ice pick and aimed it at where the body was. Where did he go? Then I pierced what was behind me which was him.

Natsume's POV

Those necklaces Mikan and that mystery girl were each wearing one of them. "How," my lips whispered out.

Unless Mikan was the mystery girl, the one who gave me her Alice stone. Now I can't help but know that Mikan is the Bloody Angel. But I could still hope she wasn't. I ran up to her and grabbed a handful of her shirt.

"Where did you get those necklaces?"

Then she grabbed me and threw me against the wall like I was a pillow. Of course pillows didn't make holes.

"The Bloody Rose was wearing them and I took them from her."

She's lying. It is Mikan. The Bloody Rose hasn't had a mission for a couple of weeks. Then I started running and when I got behind her… She stabbed me with her ice dagger that was half the size of a doorway and left it there.

"Good bye Natsume," she softly whispered.

I felt my body become blurry as it slowly teleported out of there. "Mikan…"

She turned around and on her face a sad angel's smile. "Mikan," I screamed out her name for no reason. Maybe it was because it would be the last time I seen her alive. Maybe it was because I wanted to take her and run away from everything having to do with Alices. Maybe it was because I wanted her to know how much I loved for her. The next time I looked up I saw Persona holding a small capsule of pills for me. But as I started to put the pills in my mouthy an electrical shock harshly came into my body and my vision started to fade into darkness.

Mikan's POV

I crashed into the side of the wall.

"You were supposed to KILL him! But instead you let him go! You know what this means don't you?"

I stood up and gave him the coldest glare I ever made. Then he pushed the button. Natsume! Then he smirked.

"Oops, my finger slipped. So sorry," he said in a fake concerned voice.

"You're gonna pay!"

Suddenly the building was covered in flames. Then I ran to him and grabbed his shirt.

"WHERE? WHERE IS THE STONE?"

He didn't say anything. "TELL ME WHERE IT IS OR I'LL MURDER YOU!"

"Who say that I'll tell you? Who said I would even give it to you?"

"GIVE ME IT," I screeched.

I started searching through his pockets until I came upon a red orange stone. Then I pushed him further into the flames.

"Go burn in h***!"

"Now if only you could make it in time."

That was the last thing he said. I tore off my mask and threw it within the flames. Make it in time? What did he mean by that? Then I turned away from the thought and threw my mask and colored contacts into the flames as well. Then I teleported back to the Academy.

Normal POV

"Nobara, Onee-chan, we need to hurry to the hospital!"

Both gave her a look of confusion. "Natsume's heart rate is slowing down!"

Then they quickly stood up. Then we all started running to the hospital.

"Mitsukai, doesn't that mean…"

The younger of the twins nodded. "Mikan's coming. We need to get there before her. "

"To convince her that we can give one of our lives?"

"Exactly, Nobara. Now we need to run faster."

They started to increase their speed and headed for the hospital the was on the other side of the Academy. (Now if they only make it in time)

Mikan's POV

I see Natsume on a hospital bed with the pick out of his body. I left that in there for a reason!

"Hey what are you doing here?"

I turned around to see a shocked nurse and doctor. "Sleep!"

And they fell down. I took out the stone and forced it into my chest. I gritted my teeth in pain. Then put my hands on top of his chest. My hands started to glow. I could feel my body losing its warmth. I felt my eyes start to droop.

Then Natsume's eyes started to open. "Mikan?"

"Shut up Natsume."

Then his eyes widened. "Mikan? What are you doing," he asked me while yelling.

He grabbed my hands to try to take them off but they stayed put. I gave him a smile. "I love you Natsume."

Then darkness fell over me.

Moon: This is not the last chapter so next might be the last chapter maybe… Oh well until next time! Please R&R!


	15. Chapter 15

**Moon: Thanks to everyone who review for the last chapter. Don't own Gakuen Alice.**

Natsume's POV

I started to open my eyes. There's something warm on my chest. I opened my eyes.

"Mikan," I said in a weak voice.

"Shut up Natsume."

Oh… it's just Mikan with her hands glowing. Then my eyes opened up all the way.

"Mikan? What are you doing here?"

I tried to take her hands off but they stayed put. Then she gave me a smile and said," I love you Natsume."

She fell down. Her eyes closed. I quickly got out of bed and started to shake her. "Mikan wake up. Mikan!"

I tried everything I could but she wouldn't wake up. I just lost the girl I loved. Then the nurse and doctor got up from their sleep.

"What happened?"

Then he looked at me. "Hey, you're supposed to be near death!"

I tore off the cords that were on me then glared at them "Do I look like I'm near death?"

They quickly shook their heads and ran out of the room. I still can't believe that a girl would love me enough to give up her live. I held her cold hand.

Mikan's POV

I felt something soft underneath me. Then I slowly opened up my eyes. All O could see was pure white. I stood up and saw a gate of gold. With two people that I thought I lost a long time ago.

"Mama? Daddy?"

They smiled at me. I ran up to them.

"It's been a while Mi-chan," Mama said in her kind, gentle tone.

Then Daddy ruffled my head. "You're gotten bigger Mikan. But not big enough to stop me from calling you my little girl."

Tears happily filled my eyes. "I thought I lost you two forever."

Mamma gently stroked my hair while I held Daddy's hand. This feels so nice. This happy family feeling.

"Mi-chan, do you want to stay with us?"

"Of course I do."

"But what about that boy?"'

"Dear, he has a name."

"Natsume? What about him?"

"Mikan, do you really want to stay here with us?"

"Or do you want to stay with the boy you love?"

"God has been kind enough to give you a choice. To go back to the living or to stay here with us."

"How can I choose between my family and him?"

Mama then pointed below. I looked to see Natsume holding my lifeless body. Is that a tear I see in his eye?

"Mikan you only have one chance at living. Use it to live happily."

"Daddy… But…. Can't you two come back with me?"

"Our time has already gone. Now our only concern is that you can be happy."

"But I don't want you to leave again me again."

"Silly Mikan."

"We're always with you."

"Now go to him," Daddy said pointing at the door behind me. I gave them a hug and started to walk toward the door.

"Mi-chan."

I turned back and looked at Mama. "You look better happy not cold."

I smiled at her then walked through the door.

Natsume's POV

Mikan's eyes started to open and revealed her gentle hazel eyes.

"Natsume?"

"Mikan? You're alive…"

"Natsume um… can you not hold me like this? This is feels really weird."

I leaned closer so my face was an inch away from hers and she blushed cherry red.

"And what if I don't want to?"

Then I softly kissed her. I could feel her kiss back. Then I heard a camera click and we broke off and looked at Ice, Pink, and Blue.

"Oops, I forgot to turn off the flash," said Pink.

"Where did you get that camera watch thing?"

"From Imai. I still can't believe that her lowest price was 300 rabbits."

"What are you guys doing here," asked Mikan.

"Well we didn't want you to give up your life so we tried to… It doesn't really matter now."

Then she smiled at the two of us. "But it looks like you two are happy, alive, and together. That's all that matters."

Then Mikan smiled at me and punched me so I let her go. That girl has a strong fist.

"So now what?"

Mikan shrugged. "Tell my uncle I'm back, get me back in school with my warmer personality, and…"

"Go on a date with Natsume-kun," Ice said to her.

"Why would I do that?"

"You love him, he loves you, you gave your life for him, and I will send the picture I took of you two throughout the school."

"Fine."

Then Pink smiled. Who knew she could be a bit like Imai?

"Thank you Natsume."

"Again?"

"_Yep!"_

"_Why are you in my mind?"_

"_Just wanted to ask if you wanted to see Mikan in a dress."_

Hn… Mikan in a dress. That has a nice ring to it.

"_Stop thinking perverted thoughts about me Natsume!"_

Drat! Why does she have to have a mind reading Alice too?

"I am not wearing dress."

"But it would look good on you Mikan-chan."

"Don't worry I'll make sure it's not too girly."

"Fine, but no frills, long skirts, or lace."

"You're going out tomorrow then."

Next day Mikan's POV

I walked in the classroom with a normal high school uniform, no pigtails, and a gentle smile. When I spotted Hotaru I hugged her immediately.

"Mikan," she asked out in confusion.

I gave her an innocent look. "What?"

Then she got out her Baka gun and I moved away from her. "Don't what me. You had a completely different personality for over two months, ignored me, and –"

I interrupted her by handing her an extra large can of crab brains which she started eating immediately.

"Hey Sakura!"

I turned toward the voice. Koizumi. "I made you go away and now you come back to school with a complete goody two shoes personality thinking that everyone will accept you. Well you're wrong b-"

"Koizumi, I almost forgot to mention but you're being transferred to the France branch. Talk to the Principle about it if you have any problems and you'll be leaving tomorrow," I interrupted.

"What?"

"I know you're slow but let me make this simple. You go to France. And trust me I could've sent you somewhere worse."

Then she ran out of the room in frustration. Finally she's gone. Then I noticed that everyone was looking at me.

"_Who the heck is this?"_

"I'm me."

Then Natsume walked up to me. "They were here and say to come to the shop after school or they'll hunt you down, spend the picture and-"

"That's all I need to know."

"_What happened between them?"_

"You don't need to know."

"Mikan," Hotaru said in a menacing voice.

"Oh look, a box of crab cakes," I said as I handed her the box.

"_I'll explain later."_

Then she nodded.

After school. At the shop

"Mikan! GET IN THE DRESS NOW!"

"I DON'T WANNA! IT'S ALL GIRLY!"

"Mikan, we'll spread the picture."

I put on the dress. The dress was a light pink with black sakura flowers at the bottom with black ribbons at the waist and chest. It was pretty but I didn't want to wear it. Then Mitsuki held out black high heel boots as Mitsukai tied two braids into a crown.

"You look pretty Mikan-chan," Nobara exclaimed.

"Come on he's waiting down stairs."

Then we all walked down to the main part of the shop where Natsume was waiting. When he saw me he blushed. Then I blushed because I didn't want anyone to see me like this.

"Come on you tow stop staring at each other and have fun."

Then they gave us a basket and pushed us out of the shop and he took my hand.

"Natsume?"

He didn't say anything and led me to the Sakura tree.

"Natsume?"

"Hn?"

"Why are we here?"

"This is the place where you confessed to me isn't it?"

I blushed lightly. Then he tied something around my neck. A red Alice stone…

"The trade…"

Wordlessly he took out a necklace with a pinkish orange stone.

"You kept it?"

"Yeah, cause I love you."

"I love you too."

Then he kissed me. When we broke off I smiled at him. Then he smiled at me. Our love won't die out. I'm certain of that.

**Moon: And that is the end of this story. I'm sorry if the ending was no good. I'll change it if I have a better idea. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and just read it. Look out for my next story. Can you please review one more time? **


End file.
